Strawberry Liquor
by SakaSandora
Summary: A bunch of one-shot and more with different pairings. Shonen Ai/Yaoi.
1. Things Better Left ShuAkon

There Are Things Better Left Unsaid

Today found the Shinigami Men's Association having a meeting in the men's bathroom. "Alright! Next on the agenda for the Shinigami Men's Association…" Iba hesitated and glanced sideways towards Lemura. "Er…_cough cough_…" Lemura sighed.

"You forgot again?" Lemura asked. Iba glowered at him. "Our funds…" Lemura raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, right! The Shinigami Men's association has a serious crisis; the Shinigami Women's Association has cut our budget again. We need to think of ways we can raise money! Any ideas?"

"Perhaps we could sell candy?" Jushiro smiled cheerfully.

"Er, no. Next?"

"Open a restaurant?" Omaeda drooled at the thought of it.

"…we'll think about it. Anything else?"

"Why don't we have a date auction?" Lemura smiled. "We can auction off Kira-Fukutaicho, Jushiro-Taicho, Harunobu and me."

"Huh?" Jushiro looked surprised. Iba sighed.

"Anyone else?"

"Oh! Why don't we…hmmm?" Excited Kira jumped up and accidently tripped over a bucket. He wind-milled his arms trying to stay upright, but it was a losing battle. Jushiro jumped up and tried to catch Kira but slipped. They both crashed onto the floor in a jumbled heap.

"S…sorry." Kira muttered. He pushed himself up, but stopped when the door slid open.

"Sorry I'm late, I was…" Shuuhei blinked in surprise at what he saw. Kira appeared to be straddling Jushiro's hips with one hand on Jushiro's naked chest and the other on his groin. Shuuhei blushed. "I didn't know you were like that!" He blurted out embarrassed, turning he fled, not bothering to close the door.

"What are you…?" Kira looked down and yelped jumping away. "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…it wasn't…are you okay?"

Jushiro pushed himself up. "Yeah, I'm fine, what was that all about?" Kira blushed and stammered.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Shuuhei walked as fast as he could away from the men's bathroom. The incident kept running through his mind. Kira leaning over Jushiro, almost as if he were going to kiss him, or tear his clothes off…Shuuhei blushed not noticing where he was going. He walked around a corner and slammed into something hard. Paper went flying, scattering across the floor.

"What are you…Hisagi-Fukutaisho?" Surprised Shuuhei looked up to see Akon standing in front of him with a frown on his face. "What's the matter?"

Shuuhei shook his head and started picking up the scattered papers. Akon bent down and started gathering them up into a large pile. "What are you doing? Is the meeting over?" Akon looked up to see Shuuhei's red face. "What's the matter?"

"I need a drink. Come drinking with me."

"Er, now?" Akon glanced down at his watch. "Its only…ahhh" Shuuhei grabbed Akon and started dragging him away. "Come on, I'll treat you." Softer he muttered. "I need to get drunk." Akon sighed and let himself be dragged away. At least it was free.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Give me another beer!" Shuhei laughed. Akon sighed.

"Hisagi-Fukutaisho, that's your fourth one." He shook his head. "You need to slow down. I'm not going to take you home."

Shuuhei laughed. Leaning forward he mock whispered, "Call me Shuuhei."

Akon sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

It wasn't until Akon looked outside that he noticed it was getting dark. Surprised he checked the time and groaned. "Shuuhei we should leave, it's almost midnight. I have work tomorrow." Shuhei yawned but didn't move from his slumped over position. Akon sighed. He poked his cheek. "Come on, tell me where you live." Shuuhei started to snore. Annoyed Akon shook Shuuhei one last time in the hopes he would wake, but he only snored louder.

Annoyed, Akon grabbed Shuuhei and wrapping an arm around his shoulders pulled him up. With a nod towards the owner, he left the shop.

"You are heavier than you look." Akon complained. He lightly shook Shuuhei again. "Where do you live?" In answer Shuuhei snored louder. Akon frowned. He was going to have to take Shuuhei home with him and that wasn't a pleasant thought.

When he finally spotted 12th Division he sighed with pleasure, all the lights were off and it appeaed as if everyone was asleep. Opening the door he hesitated, listening for any sounds. When none were forthcoming, he draged Shuuhei in.

"Akon? What are you doing up?" Surprised Akon dropped Shuuhei, who snorted but didn't wake.

"Er, Taicho I was…" Akon left off. What exactly **was** he doing?

"What's this? Found a research subject?" Kurosuchi-Taicho grinned.

"Oh, no just a friend and I went drinking…" Akon smiled weakly hoping the man would leave. No such luck.

"I'm sure Rin would love helping you out." Kurosuchi-Taicho leaned in to inspect Shuuhei.

"Oh well, I'll make sure to ask him tomorrow. I'll be going now." With a nod towards Kurosuchi-Taicho, he carefully picked Shuuhei back up and walked around him, making sure he didn't turn his back towards the man. Shrugging Mayuri wandered off. Akon sighed muttering softly to Shuuhei. "You're troublesome."

He finally made it to his door; with a grin he walked in and tossed Shuuhei onto the bed. Pulling off his clothes Akon sighed with pleasure and lay down. He frowned. Maybe he should take off Shuuhei's clothes too? Shrugging he got back up and started undoing Shuuhei's sash.

Shuuhei yawned and stretched out; wrapping his arms around Akon he nuzzled his cheek.

"Shu…Shuuhei, what are you omph." Shuuhei dragged Akon down onto bed and wrapped his legs around his waist. Leaning up he kissed Akon. Akon pulled away breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Akon shouted.

"I want to…" Shuuhei lightly nibbled Akon's bottom.

"What?" Akon pushed vainly against Shuuhei's chest. For a drunk man he sure is strong.

"I was embarrassed, when I saw them." Shuuhei licked Akon's lips. Hoping for more. Pulling away Akon stared at Shuuhei who fell back, legs spread with his hakama tenting where his arousal pushed against them. Akon gulped and looked away. Shuuhei looked hot like that.

"Ah, where…what are you talking about?" Shuuhei smiled playfully at Akon.

"Kira was lying on Jushiro with his hand on his cock, it was hot," Shuuhei grabbed Akon, pulling him down again. "I haven't had a partner in a while, I want to do it." With that Shuuhei rolled them over, pinning Akon to the bed. Surprised Akon pushed against Shuuhei's chest.

"Wait, you don't want to do this, you'll regret it in the morning!" Shuuhei smirked and leaning back pulled his shirt over his head. Akon blushed when he spotted his toned chest, his dusky nipples perked out. Blushing Akon allowed his eyes to drift downward towards his hakama. Grinning Shuuhei pulled away long enough to pull his pants down allowing his erection to spring forth.

"You shouldn't…" Shuuhei didn't give Akon time to finish, leaning over he licked Akon's nipple, taking it into his mouth.

Akon gasped as Shuuhei bit down lightly and tugged on it. "Shuu…!" Shuuhei licked his way up his chest biting his neck lightly. "…hei…ah!" Shuuhei bit down hard. Rubbing his body against Akon's he moaned.

_He's going to regret this…_Akon looked into Shuuhei's eyes. They were slightly glazed over with all of the alcohol he had consumed. With as much strength as he could muster, Akon rolled the two of them over.

Shuuhei groaned and wrapped his arms around Akon. "You're not getting away." He breathlessly muttered into Akon's ear.

Akon couldn't help but grin. Grabbing both of their erections in his hand he slowly started pumping. Shuuhei moaned and squirmed.

"A…Akon…" Akon stared down at him breathlessly. The man looked sexy with his legs spread like that and his head tilted back panting and moaning.

Leaning down he kissed Shuuhei, shoving his tounge in heplundered his mouth. Shuuhei moaned and bucked up into his hand. "Harder, faster, hotter…" Shuuhei couldn't think, all he wanted was release.

Akon felt his release building, stroking faster he grinned when Shuuhei gave a choked sob as he came, splashing both their chests with semen. Shuuhei grinned lazily up at Akon and to his annoyance yawned and fell asleep.

"You're going to leave me here to finish by myself?" Akon sighed when Shuuhei mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake.

Getting up Akon walked into the bathroom to take care of his problem. Once finished Akon yawned widely and walking back out fell on the bed. He was asleep within minutes.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Shuuhei was woken by a pounding on his door. Yawning he got up and stopped. _This isn't my room._ Looking around Shuuhei looked down to see Akon laying next to him naked. Shuuhei stopped. He was naked… Akon was naked… WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO LAST NIGHT?

"Akon, Shuuhei! Are you there?" Shuuhei freaked and started looking for his clothes. "We're coming in!" Terrified Shuuhei turned towards his companion.

"Akon, wake up! Where are my clothes?"

"Hmmmm?" Akon yawned and buried himself lower into his sheets. "I'mmmm sleeping."

"Akon!" Suddenly they were both startled when the door slammed open and Jushiro, Lemura, Iba, Omaeda, and Harunobu came rushing in.

"Hey are…" They stopped staring at the two people on the bed. Shuuhei smiled weakly.

"Er, this isn't what it looks like…" No one spoke. They just stared at Shuuhei. Finally Jushiro broke the silence.

"Aww, why didn't you tell us you and Akon were together?" Jushiro smiled. "I was worried when you suddenly took off, sorry about barging in, well leave you too alone." With that Jushiro left leaving Shuuhei, Akon and the others to themselves.

Iba watched him leave. With a shake of his head he turned to Shuuhei. "Er, If I was you, I'd hide. Jushiro is going to tell Shunsui and you know he'll tell Nanao and she'll tell Rangiku and she'll tell everyone else. You're screwed."

Shuuhei vowed then that he would never touch beer again.

**A/N: Amy, I hope you like it! (I can do another if you want something different, or a sequel!) **

**On another note, I will be on vacation in Alaska and if you've ever been there you know there aren't a lot of places that have internet. I might not be able to get back on for at least two weeks. Thank God, I really needed another vacation! After work when I come home I'm so tired I just want to fall asleep. It doesn't help that my feet and sometimes back hurt like a bitch. I love my job but its taxing on the body…sigh.**

**On another another note, if you have any pairings you want written, I would love to! **


	2. Breeders Association:Neko IchigoShiro

**Welcome to the Karakura Breeder's Association**

Ichigo ignored the people gawking around him and carefully cleaned his tail, his rough tongue picking up any and all dirt. He flicked his ears back at the level of noise the humans were making. Raising a hand he pulled lightly on his jewel studded collar, it felt stiff around his neck. His owner, Urahara, had never asked them to wear it except for when they went outside. Sighing Ichigo lay down on the red satin bed and glowered at the people watching him from behind the ropes separating their owner's booth from the one's surrounding them.

"Ya think we'll be sold ta day?" Ichigo purred when he felt a warm wet tongue lick his ears. He playfully nuzzled his brother, Shiro and returned the favor by cleaning his face.

"Perhaps, I just hope we'll go together." This was their second time at a Pet sale. The first time they had been at a sale Shiro found out Ichigo had been bought and he wouldn't be joining him. He had fought tooth and nail when Ichigo was almost taken from him and in the end the buyer had decided neither was worth it. After that things had gone downhill. Urahara had sold all but the two of them, his sad eyes when he packed up had spoken volumes, but hadn't said anything to them, only smiled and said "There's always next time."

"Yeah," Shiro sighed. He loved his brother very much, but he had to admit, he had looked after him so often that Ichigo had never learned to fight back, instead he had relied on him for protection. Sighing again Shiro looked around. Around them sat beautiful and exotic pets from birds to dogs, they had almost everything at the Karakura Breeder's Association. Only the best breeders were allowed to attend and it was by invitation only that you were allowed to sell your Hybrids.

Shiro sighed and lay across Ichigo's back feeling depressed. The day was almost over and soon the breeders would have to pack up. If they weren't sold today…Shiro sighed. He didn't want to be separated from his brother; he wanted a home that would except the both of him.

Depressed he watched as the breeder next to them, the black haired Kuchiki Byakuya, selling another rabbit hybrid. _Tch, they aren't any better than us. _Annoyed he glanced over and watched as Urahara tried to talk anyone onto purchasing a pair of Neko-Hybrids. Shiro snorted. No one was going to buy them together. Laying his head down he started to clean his hand.

"What a beautiful specimen," Surprised, Ichigo and Shiro looked up to see two men wearing white suits standing in front of them. One had slicked back brown hair and sharp features, while the other looked to be blind with cornrows for hair. "The white one would make a fine mate for Gin, don't you think Kaname?"

"He seems to be of poor breeding stock to be paired with Gin, I think the one from Seireitei Stables would be better." Shiro bristled. Who the hell was poor breeding stock? He gave a low growl when the man turned his sightless eyes onto Ichigo. "What about the orange haired one?" Shiro hissed at him, his ears drawn back.

The brown haired man frowned. "He has quite the strange color, perhaps Grimmjow would enjoy him." Shiro bristled at that, Ichigo wasn't some piece of meat to be passed around! He crouched down getting ready to jump, but before he could do anything, Urahara was there in a second grabbing his shoulder and holding him down.

"Ah, Aizen-San, what a surprise to see you here today. What can I help you with?" The brown haired man smirked.

"Indeed what a surprise you actually have something decent this year Urahara-San." Aizen grinned when the man twitched. "I saw your last Queen, quite beautiful, her kittens would have been beautiful as well, but then you had to pair her with that mangy tom. What a waste of genes." At this Aizen turned his gaze towards Ichigo, "It's a good thing he takes after her features and coloring rather than the toms."

"Ah you hurt me Aizen-San," Urahara replied playfully.

He flicked his gaze back towards Urahara. "I've heard you've been dabbling in genetics, is it true they are hermaphrodites?" The cold calculating look when his eyes met Shiro's and Ichigo's sent shivers of disgust down Shiro's back. He yowled and tried to jump for him but Urahara grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Shiro turned to goo in his hand and went limp. Urahara smiled cheerfully at Aizen.

"Why don't we take this talk elsewhere?" Urahara flipped open his fan hiding his face. Inwardly he was annoyed; although he and Aizen had never gotten along due to differences in their views, he had to admit the man's breeding stock were of good quality. He wondered idly if Aizen would be willing to sell any of them.

Aizen nodded, his gaze lingering on Shiro.

Once the three of them were gone Shiro exploded, cussing and hissing. Ichigo sighed and ignored him. "Che, who the hell does he think he is?" Ichigo said nothing as Shiro paced angrily. "I don't care if Urahara sells us ta him, if I have ta live with that guy I'm leavin'."

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Is it a deal?" Aizen leaned back, a pleased smiled on his face while Urahara glared at him. Not that the man could say no.

Urahara grit his teeth, hating himself for what he was going to say next. "Yes." He glowered as Tousen slid the papers across the table for him to sign. With one last glare, he snatched the paper away from Tousen and signed Shiro and Ichigo over.

"Well then, shall we go back and get our pets?" Aizen grinned.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Ichigo sighed as he watched Shiro wear a hole in the floor, "Honestly, we don't get a choice whether we want to go with them or not." Shiro just glared at him and went back to pacing.

"Shiro, Ichigo!" Shiro glared at Urahara in hatred as the man happily bounced up to them. "Congratulation, Aizen-San is your new owner!" Ichigo frowned slightly at Shiro as he puffed up but smiled shyly towards his new owner.

"I hope you will enjoy your new home." Aizen smiled at Ichigo and scratched under his chin. Purring Ichigo leaned into him and sighed with pleasure when his ear was rubbed. Smirking Aizen slid his hand down the neko's back. Purring louder, Ichigo leaned into him, nuzzling his hand only to be wrenched back by a pissed off Shiro.

"Ya ain't touchin' him!" Shiro spat, glaring at Aizen.

Tousen frowned at the display the white neko was making. Leaning in he muttered quietly. "Sir, perhaps we should sedate him for the ride over?"

Aizen smiled and waved him away. "Let's wait for Kisuke-San to leave. I would rather he not see anything. Call Szayel and tell him we will be on our way soon." Tousen nodded but glowered as the neko turned and scratched Urahara's arm.

"You bastard, you sold us to him!" Shiro pointed angrily at Urahara who sighed. Glancing towards Aizen and seeing him distracted by Ichigo again he muttered softly.

"I'm sorry Shiro, he was the only one who wanted the two of you together, if you weren't sold by tonight I promised Kuchiki-Sama he could buy Ichigo, he has a monkey hybrid he wanted to breed him with, and you were going to be sold to Vizard. I know you wanted to stay together and this was the only way." Urahara gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry, there wasn't another choice." Shiro blinked and looked away quickly trying to hide the tears of frustration. He nodded stiffly and glared at his new master.

"We should get going before it gets too late," Aizen smiled cheerfully at Shiro and Ichigo. "I'm sure you two would like to see your new home." Turning Aizen started walking briskly towards the exit, without a second thought Ichigo followed. Shiro glanced back towards Urahara one last time before following.

"Good luck Shiro, Ichigo, I hope I did the right thing." Urahara muttered and pulled down his hat.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Shiro glared at Aizen as the man's chauffer opened the door to the Limo and bowed to them.

"Are we going home now?" Ichigo asked, they really hadn't been outside of the house before, not counting the times they had gone to the vet. He was scared of this new place he would very soon be going to. Behind him Shiro snorted, that was never going to be _his_ home.

"Yes, I'm sure the two of you would like to be settled in quickly." Aizen smiled as Ichigo hesitantly got into the Limo. Sliding in after him he couldn't help but chuckle as Szayel quickly got behind Shiro and covering his mouth plunged the syringe into his neck. The white-haired neko shouted but there was no one around to hear him. Everyone was still inside looking through the merchandise.

"What are you doing to Shiro?" Aizen ignored the question and settled himself down next to the terrified orange neko who shrank away from him.

"No need to worry, he will be fine." Aizen glanced back outside and watched amused as Szayel struggled with the neko.

Ichigo stared in horror as the pink haired man grabbed his brother's arm and wrenched it behind his back and holding it there dragged the still kicking and struggling neko into the car. Ichigo whined and backed up until his back hit the other side of the car.

"U…U…Ura" Ichigo gulped and fiddled with the door handle behind him trying to open it. _Think, think, think! _Ichigo took a deep breath; this wasn't the time to panic. _Screw that!_ "URAHARA!" He screamed. "HEL...ump." Ichigo jolted when a hand wrapped around his mouth.

"You _will _be quiet!" Aizen hissed, angry. Ichigo whined and tried to squirm away as the hand tightened. "or you _will _be sedated, do you understand?" Ichigo nodded. Nodding Aizen let go. "Good, when we get to the house you will follow me, try to run and I will make sure your stay here will be miserable, be good, and we will have no problems." Ichigo shivered and curled up on the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched Shiro's movements slowly die down until he stopped moving.

Szayel sighed and let go of the white haired neko. Getting up he knocked on the window separating the driver from the back. The car started up and slowly eased off, sighing Szayel sat down on the seat. "Well, that was fun, what are we doing next?" He shook his head when he spotted the crying neko. "Are you sure they are going to be useful Aizen-Sama? I thought you were going to buy a few females seeing as we have a shortage."

"They are from Urahara's breeding stock," Szayel smirked and adjusted his glasses showing interest. He had heard the rumors going around that Urahara had been messing with the gene's of his neko's.

"So is it true?" Aizen smirked and lazily stroked the orange haired neko's head, ignoring the sobs.

"Yes, I will be using the two of them as breeding material." Ichigo shivered and pulled away from the man's touch. This man didn't even care about them.

"I have a name." He muttered softly. Ichigo cried out when he felt a hand grabbing his hair and winced when he was tugged up harshly.

"You are nothing more than a means to an end. You don't even need a name. You are here only to provide my best pets with a suitable mate. Other than that you are useless." Ichigo gasped when he was dropped suddenly.

"Aizen-Sama we are home." Aizen looked up and smiled.

"Welcome to your new home." Ichigo shivered at those words. He glanced over and watched sadly as his brother was picked up bridal style and taken into the house. _I'm all alone…_ Ichigo shivered watching warily as Aizen held his hand out to him. Hesitating Ichigo finally took when he noticed the man's eyes narrow.

_I have to be strong, _Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled out of the limo and slowly followed the man up the walkway leading into a huge Victorian style mansion. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo squared his shoulders, his tail flickering back and forth belaying how he felt inside. _I can't rely on Shiro any longer, he can't help me._ The doors opened and Ichigo followed his new master inside of the house. _But I can at least try to protect him._

"Welcome to your new home." Ichigo said nothing, instead he watched as ten hybrids stood in front of him. They were all of different sizes, most were male although there were two female. "Grimmjow, Gin." Aizen smiled as a blue haired neko and a silver haired neko hybrid stepped forward. "This is Ichigo and his brother Shiro. Gin, Shiro belongs to you, and Grimmjow, Ichigo belongs to you." Ichigo shivered when he met those teal colored eyes. "Do you like them?"

"Yes Sousuke-Sama," Ichigo glared as the silver haired neko stepped forward and pulled Shiro's head up so he could see his face. "I will enjoy playing with 'im." Aizen nodded and watched with a barely concealed grin as Grimmjow checked Ichigo out.

"Heh, I'm sure you're a good lay." Ichigo bristled.

"I'm not going to be yours even if you were the last neko on earth!" He snarled glaring at the blue-haired neko. Grinning Grimmjow took a step forward.

"I like you, I'm sure we'll get along _very _well." Aizen smiled as Yammy picked up Shiro and followed Gin to his rooms and Grimmjow dragged the fiery neko to his own.

Laughing Aizen walked towards his study, he couldn't wait to see what the kittens would turn out to look like.

**A/N: School sucks, I'm so busy it isn't funny. Still don't know what I'm going to do. I want to rewrite Cerulean Skies, but I suppose I could just go on **_**then **_**rewrite everything…decisions decisions**


	3. To be Thankful for ByakuyaXRenji

Thanksgiving Prompt

_**For SpunkyOne, 'cause I love the way they do Renji/Byakuya, and this is sort of in your world. **_

Renji winced when spotted the Kuchiki elders watching him. He fidgeted under their glares, trying hard to pretend they weren't looking. Glancing up he balked when his brown eyes met disapproving grey. Hunching his shoulders he quickly looked down at his hands.

Renji felt uncomfortable sitting seiza style on the floor whilst clan members milled around, but Byakuya had wanted him to meet his family officially.

"_Are you sure they will be okay with me being here?" Renji stared at the Kuchiki Mansions Gates, fear coiling in his gut as every step took them closed to the scowling guards that manned said gate. _

"_It does not matter what they think Renji." He smiled weakly when Byakuya placed his hand on his shoulder. "All that matters is what I think of you."_

Looking up Renji sighed as he met another Kuchiki clan member's eyes. It didn't matter what Byakuya thought, nothing would stop the ill-disguised disgust pointed his way. Sighing Renji looked around hoping he would see his lover in the crowd but no such luck. There were too many people with the Kuchiki looks floating around.

Too bad Rukia got a mission into the real world and wouldn't be there tonight, It would have been nice to have a friendly face to talk to.

Heaving a sigh Renji shifted his weight again. He was bored, hungry, tired and just wanted to go home. No one there would ever bring themselves down to talk to him, he was afraid of trying out any food, and had put in a long day at the division, and the day was just getting better.

Two people walked by, their words loud enough so he could hear.

"Why did they ever allow that trash in here?"

"Who knows, I'm just worried he might steal something."

_Is that what everyone thinks of me?_ Renji clenched his hands. If he listened hard enough he could hear snippets of conversations pass by him.

"Byakuya has a thing for strays it seems." Renji winced and quickly looked away.

"It's a disgrace, a lowly Rukongai brat as Byakuya-Sama's Fukutaicho?" Worried, he fingered his badge.

"Hmph, and to think Byakuya-Sama is sleeping with him." And that brought them back to why Byakuya wanted him to meet his family.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

They had been sitting at their desks, doing the division paperwork. Renji looked up when he heard the soft click of a brush being set down.

"_How long have we been going out?" Renji frowned._

"_Er, I don't really know." He gave his lover a guilty look and scratched his head weakly. Byakuya sighed and nodded. _

"_Almost six months." Renji nodded but inside he wondered the reason Byakuya was bringing this up now. "Its almost Thanksgiving." Renji nodded still lost. "Time for the family to meet." Still lost. Byakuya gave him a blank look. "For the family's children to bring in their lovers." Wait was he implying…? Byakuya smiled warmly at him. "I want you to come to Kuchiki manor and meet the Clan Elders officially. I know if they warm up to you, everyone will soon follow."_

_Renji grinned and before he could stop himself he had already stood up and quickly swooped down to give Byakuya a kiss. _

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Renji." Surprised Renji pulled himself away from his memories and looked up. Byakuya stood in front of him, a gentle smile on his face. "Let's go."

"Hai." Pushing himself up, Renji ignored the people around him and instead followed his lover out of the room. Once out of earshot Renji spoke.

"How did your talk with the Clan Elders go?" He watched Byakuya's back as they made their way back to their room.

"Very well, they are willing to overlook a few things as long as I am able to give them a viable heir." Renji stopped short.

"What?" At this Byakuya smirked and grabbing Renji pulling him in for a searing kiss. Renji groaned with pleasure as a hot wet tongue pushed its way into his mouth. They playfully fought for dominance, which Byakuya won and shoved him up against the door.

"Wait, Bya…kuya," Renji moaned when his lover attacked his neck. "what…bout…Heir…?

Sighing Byakuya pulled away. "I spoke with the elders about the two of us, after a few arguments, we reached an agreement." Renji groaned when Byakuya resumed his earlier activity.

"Bya…wait…" Renji gasped when he felt fingers slide down his chest and toy with the waistband of his Shihakusho. Byakuya sighed and regretfully pulled away.

"I agreed to be subject to a few spells. They would allow me to bear a heir for the Kuchiki Clan." Renji's eyes widened.

"Oh Byakuya." Renji smiled and kissed his lover. "That's great, I thought they would have said no, after all, I'm from the…" Byakuya placed a finger on his lips.

"Stop Renji, It doesn't matter where you are from, all that matters is that I love you." Smirking Byakuya attacked his lips again.

Reaching behind them Renji fumbled with the latch to their room before a resounding 'click' sounded and the door swung open as the two of them tumbled in.

"My my, Taichou, I can feel your excitement." Renji playfully palmed his lover's clothes erection.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?" Byakuya smirked at Renji who grinned right back.

"You know you love it." Reaching up Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya and pulled him down onto their bed. They fell with a thump.

"Why so eager today?" Byakuya moaned as Renji licked a trail down his chest.

"Today feels special." Byakuya stopped at the slight waver in Renji's voice.

"Renji?" Sitting up, Byakuya touched his lovers face. Renji looked away but he was gently pulled back. "Renji…" Byakuya sighed, he couldn't help but notice the sadness in his lovers. "I love you. I will always love you. I want a long long life with only you as my spouse." Renji looked up. "I know my family is hard to get along with." Renji smiled. "But no matter what they say I will always love you. And one of these days they will warm up to you."

"I doubt that." Byakuya smirked.

"Never say never." Leaning over he gently pushed Renji down. "Aishiteru yo Renji."

"Aishiteru yo Bya," Renji whispered back. Nuzzling his neck Renji playfully nipped his throat before reaching up and slowly sliding his Shihakusho off. He found himself staring at his lover's chest, his eyes drawn to his dusky nipples.

"Are you just going to stare?" Byakuya whispered. Smiling Renji explored, running his hands down his chest he leaned in and licked a nipple before taking it into his mouth and biting down. Above him Byakuya moaned, his hands busy taking off all of his clothes. Once finished he turned his attention to Renji.

"I don't think you will need your pants." With that Byakuya all but tore them off. Smirking Byakuya ran a hand over his lovers cock and slowly pumped him. Renji moaned bucking his hips in the hopes that Byakuya would hurry up and fuck him, but it seemed he wanted to go slow today. Way too slow.

Growling Renji licked Byakuya's ear then bit it hard. He grinned when he heard Byakuya's intake of breath.

"Ren…ji."

"What's the matter Bya? Too much?" Renji grinned playfully at his lover. Growling, Byakuya attacked his chest, nipping downward before coming to his cock. Looking up he smiled and took Renji's erection into his mouth.

"Bya!" Renji gasped and tried to hold himself up with his elbows, but it was hard, Byakuya had never gone down on him before. He watched in wonderment as his lover's tongue wrapped around his length and slid down until he reached the base of his cock.

Byakuya looked up, watching with pleasure as their eyes met. Humming he went back down, swallowing around his length before sliding back up and letting his erection go with a wet pop. Licking around the head, he took his lover's length in his mouth again and slid down.

Renji moaned and tried bucking into Byakuya's mouth, but his lover held him down sucking hard enough that Renji shouted with pleasure. Moving up and down over his length, Byakuya grabbed a vial of oil from his nightstand and opening the cap poured a generous amount of oil on his fingers. He hummed around Renji's length as he slipped a finger inside.

Renji gasped and quivered, his moans growing louder by the minute. He could feel himself getting close, but couldn't find the breath to speak.

"Bya . . . I. .m . . . clos . . ." Slipping a second finger in, Byakuya searched for that bundle of nerves that would leave his lover a sobbing mess. He smirked when he heard Renji shout as he came. Pulling away Byakuya grined down at Renji before leaning down and slowly started to lick the come up.

Renji could hardly breathe as he watched Byakuya lick his chest, cleaning him up.

"Bya. . ." Voice raspy, Renji grabbed Byakuya's arm and pulled him up before kissing him. Byakuya smirked and pushed Renji's legs up and out, and got into position. Grinning Renji wrapped his legs around Byakuya and thrust his hips up, gasping at the feel of a slick cock against his own. Breathing heavily, Renji spread his legs wider and tilted his head up to watch his lovers face as he slowly starts to push in. Renji flinched at the feeling of being filled, but he had to admit, it always felt good. He tightened, a small smile playing on his lips when he heard Byakuya gasp.

Byakuya hissed. "You feel so tight."

"Mmmm," Renji nuzzled Byakuya's neck, "Too much talking."

Pulling out, Byakuya slammed back in, enjoying the small grunts and gasps of pleasure his lover made. His arms on either side of Renji's head, he leaned in, their kisses languid and slow. They broke apart, their breaths heavy as they panted. Byakuya went faster trying to reach completion, his hand wandered down, slowly stroking Renji's cock. He smirked into his lovers neck as he begged him to go faster. Slowing down more, he smirked.

"What do you say?"

"Bya! Please!" Grinning, Byakuya quickened his pace. Renji moaned and bucked his hips feeling himself on the verge of coming. He arched his back as he came hot waves of pleasure running through him. Above him Byakuya gasped and stilled, shooting his load deep inside. He collapsed on top of Renji, as the two of them tried to catch their breath.

"Aishiteru yo, Renji." Byakuya whispered softly. Renji smiled and nuzzled his lovers neck.

"Aishiteru yo, Byakuya." They lay in each other's embrace slowly drifting off.

**A/N: I'm embarrassed with my smut. I feel like I've just given you a half baked turkey and expect you to enjoy it. Oh well, hope I did a good job, although it will never be as good as SpunkyOne's!**


	4. Christmas Special

**Christmas prompts (Sadly not 12)**

**I'll be home for Christmas**

Kira watched as the snow slowly fell to the ground. Pulling his hands in close he breathed into them trying to keep warm. It was a very cold day in Karakura, although Kira really didn't mind, it wasn't often he was allowed out into the real world.

Snow covered the ground making everything pure white. And it reminded him of the person he was waiting for. His taichou, Gin.

No one understood Kira the way his Taichou did. Blushing he found himself thinking about the last time they met over three weeks ago. The two of them had hardly made it past the hotel room door before Gin had slammed Kira down and started to… Kira blushed aging. That was three long weeks ago, so he did have an excuse.

Shivering Kira pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Glancing down at his wrist watch, he checked the time. Gin was late. Frowning Kira quickly searched the Christmas eve crowd looking for a flash of silver hair, but there was too much color to distinguish from any one person.

Annoyed he huffed. He only had a few days to stay in the real world. With no captain, all responsibilities had been forced on him. Kira idly wondered if that was the reason Gin hadn't done his work, because he knew that one day he would be leaving Soul Society.

And for what?

A cold barren land filled with lifeless trees and dead people. Most of whom were crazy from what Kira had heard of them from Gin.

Glancing around one last time Kira decided to grab a coffee in a café a few stores down. Slipping into a booth he sipped his coffee and watched the people slowly walk by, their faces joyous as they walked with their lovers and friends. Not alone. Never alone. They had someone, but who did he have?

"I miss you Gin…" Kira brushed away a stray tear. He wanted his taichou here. Taking another drink of his coffee he almost chocked when a warm puff of breath tickled his ear.

"Kira." Surprised Kira jumped and whirled around.

"Tai-Gin!" Gin grinned down at him. "Hello Kira-Chan, can I sit 'ere with you?" Nodding vigorously Kira scooted over and smiled when Gin slipped into the booth. Smiling Kira leaned into his lover, giggling softly when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Merry Christmas Kira."

"Merry Christmas Gin."

**Jingle Bells**

Jingle Jingle

Ichigo frowned and glanced around uneasily. For some reason he had been hearing the sound of a bell all day. It was almost like someone was following him.

Jingle Jingle

Spooked, Ichigo whirled around quickly, searching the alleyway for anything suspicious, but nothing was behind him. Growling to himself, Ichigo turned around and resumed walking down the street.

Jingle Jingle

"Show yourself!" Ichigo yelled whipping around quickly. He blinked in surprise when Kenpachi stepped out from behind a dumpster.

"Hey there." Kenpachi grinned at him and stalked closer. The bells on his head jingling merrily away. Ichigo glowered at Kenpachi and took a few hesitant steps back.

"Why are you following me? Better yet why are you in Karakura?" Ichigo wondered if he should just make a run for it.

"I asked for a few days off," With a wicked grin Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him flush against his chest. Ichigo gasped and squirmed blushing when he felt Kenpachi's hard abs. "I also wanted to see you." The last part he whispered softly his voice husky, his lips barely touching Ichigo's ear.

"Me…?" Ichigo gasped when two hands gripped his ass and he was lifted up. Something hard brushed his thigh, eyes widened and he looked up to see something flash in Kenpachi's eyes.

"Yeah, you." Grinning down at Ichigo Kenpachi leaned in and nipped at Ichigo's bottom lip, their eyes meeting Ichigo relaxed, allowing Kenpachi to slip his tongue in. Smirking Kenpachi pulled back long enough to ask for directions to Ichigo's home and for the boy to supply them before racing off.

Maybe Yachiru _was _right about changing his bells.

Jingle Jingle.

**Merry Christmas! I know they are more than likely pathetic but oh well. They are also not betta'd and I am tired from working a nine and a half hour shift…sigh, there's only so many excuses I can use.**


	5. Fettered and Abused

**Fettered and abused**

He couldn't stop the slow smile from forming. That self righteous grin when he heard their screams of pain as they were cut down, their bodies desecrated, dragged back to be tortured.

Oh how the mighty had fallen, lost the war, and soon their lives would follow. What was that human saying? Oh yes, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. He couldn't stop the snort of amusement, ignoring his second in command as he gave him a puzzled look.

He briefly wondered what had become of the Ryoka boy, but pushed it away, he would deal with the boy later, and his crew of misfits. Grin growing he watched with ill concealed pleasure as the prisoners were marched before him, shackled with their hands in front of them, reitsu suppressing collars around their necks, he couldn't wait for the public execution, he would enjoy rubbing the fact they lost into them as they sat awaiting their death, but that would have to wait for now. He had more important business to take care of first.

He openly laughed into their upturned faces, enjoying the look of hatred as they were marched past him. The battle had been amazing, better because their leader had been brought down with ease. The fool, he thought. He suddenly felt the need to see his enemy, look him in the eyes, perhaps even watch as his head rolled.

He didn't even finish the thought before he was walking towards the rest of the prisoners. Excitement rushed through him, a barely contained glee that that pathetic excuse for a shinigami captain could ever think he would win.

His men bowed down to him as he passed, but he ignored them, they were not worth his time. Instead his eyes were trained on a lone female who stood by the prisoner's tent, her eyes downcast.

"How is our prisoner doing?"

"Well as can be." He nodded, trying hard not to grin. Sweeping past his subordinate he pulled back the tent flap and slipped in. His smile broke out when he spotted the man chained to a chair in the middle of the room, his face downcast, eyes closed, almost as if he were asleep.

"What is it you want?" _Almost._

"My, my Sousuke, your manners have become atrocious. Spent too long in the company of hollows perhaps?"

Sousuke Aizen said nothing, only watched as his old Captain General, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, walked slowly forward only to stop right in front of him and a cold cruel smile.

"I'll enjoy your execution." The war was over and all was right with the world.


	6. I can't help myself: UraharaxIchigo

Title: I can't help myself (Ura/Ichi/Shiro)

He knows it's wrong but he can't help himself. It's addicting. The pleasure and pain overriding any thoughts of self-preservation. The boy is beautiful, warm, golden, caramel eyes that melt him from the inside every time they turn their gaze upon him. A tentative smile that just screams naive. Bright orange hair that is so soft to the touch.

Oh, he knows it's wrong, but he can't help himself. There are so many reasons its wrong.

Ichigo Kurosaki is his best friend's son; the man who trusts HIM to make sure his son is well taken care of. He smirks and wonders what the cutoff for 'taken care of' is. The kid isn't even sixteen yet, still a child by human law, and as for Soul Society, he'd be considered a cradle robber. He's not awake every time they have sex.

The last one is the worst.

And he knows it.

It is not Ichigo who is currently sucking him off. It is not Ichigo who is looking up at him with lust-filled eyes. It is not Ichigo who licks his cock to make sure its slick enough for him to enter the boy's body.

No.

It's that damn hollow.

In the morning, he will regret this. He knows it but he can't tear himself away. As long as he doesn't see the eyes, he doesn't have to know who it is below him. He can pretend its Ichigo, sweet naïve Ichigo.

He can't help the laugh, but he winces soon afterwards when the hollow tightens his grip on his cock and bites down a little. A warning.

"Pay attention to me!" A snarl and the hollow returns to what he is doing albeit a little rougher. Keeping a careful eye on the man he is touching, he quickens his pace.

Urahara leans his head back, just going with the feelings that are rising within him.

Ichigo is not naïve. He is not sweet. At least this side of him is not. The warm wet heat leaves him and his eyes drift downward. He moans, watching as the hollow lays himself back and spreads his legs. Their eyes connect and Urahara slinks forward lining himself up with _Ichigo's_ entrance.

He knows he will regret this in the morning, he always does. But he can't help himself from doing this. It's too… addicting.

He pushes in, moaning at the feel of warm walls clamping down on him. He shivers in delight when the boy beneath him cries out at the swiftness of it.

If he closes his eyes, he can pretend that it's not the hollow that he is fucking. He can pretend, instead, its Ichigo.

He pushes _Ichigo's_ legs up with his hands, his thumbs pushing into the back of the kneecap. He's forcing them to bend almost all of the way to the boy's chest, but he's flexible. He can take it.

This isn't the first time they will copulate, nor will this be the last.

And he knows that this should be stopped.

But they won't.

He can hear the hollow's voice below him, crying out as he nears completion. Warm, wet walls clamp down onto his member. Hard nails scratch long furrows down his back. Legs wrap around his waist as he drops them in favor of planting his hands on either side of the boy's head. He drives himself forward, his thrust erratic. The hollow will be here tomorrow. He will be here the next night. And the next, just as he has been for the last few months. Waiting for him, wearing only a pair of boxers and a feral grin.

He can't stop the moan at that thought.

Can't stop the feeling of euphoria washing over him as he comes inside of the body of the boy he can never have. Even when golden eyes swimming in blackness turn towards him he can't stop the pleasure from humming within him, whispering for him.

To enjoy it while he can.

"That was fun." The hollow leans in, hot breath puffing against his face. "Let's do it again." A harsh laugh, grating against his ears but he smiles a fake smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes and nods quickly. The hollow smirks and rises butt naked, and stalks to the bathroom door, a sultry grin aimed towards him that make his spent cock twitch. The sound of a shower running fills his ears. He sits, thinking, wishing he could have what is not his.

Can never be his.

It's a sad thought. He's living in the past, refusing to take that final step. But what would Ichigo say if he were to ask him…tell him he loves him? A man many times his age.

It's too frightening to think about.

"The water's fine, Urahara." He can hear the hollow's laughter. "Come on in, Kisuke…" The hollow **is** trying to be sexy and he **is** winning.

Getting up Urahara makes his way into the bathroom; his eyes finding the hollow leaning against the shower stall, legs spread waiting for him to fill the space in between.

"Come on in~," he sing-songs, a feral grin across his face, a hand on his chest slowly following the path of the water that is sliding downwards until he touches his cock. But it is not his. Urahara can't help but lick his lips, pleasure taking away all thought of how wrong this scene is. How wrong everything they have done is.

It feels right.

He takes a step forward, then another and another. His eyes follow that hand that is stroking his lover's body into hardness. He stands outside of the shower, just staring, but the hollow doesn't mind. It enjoys the eyes on him. It enjoys the thought of how it turns the man before him on. He loves the way eyes rake its body and the clenching and unclenching of fingers, a straining length that begs to be touched.

Grinning, he turns around, placing his hands on the shower stall and looks behind him, his eyes begging to come and fuck him again. Legs pushing themselves further outward he bows his back thrusting against the shower wall.

Urahara can't stop himself from panting at the sight. Water slicking the hollow's back, giving off a glimmering sheen. His eyes follow the water as it runs south and stops at the first swell of a rounded buttock. He moans at the sight of it and takes that final step into the shower.

He can never go back.

Hands lay on the hollow's hips, rubbing circles across them. Fingers knead the flesh beneath them. He ruts against the hollows backside. He can hear the harsh breathing as the hollow gets excited. It twists around, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Thrusting his tongue in its mouth, he forces the hollow flush against the stall and grabs his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and placing his cock at the boy's opening.

He doesn't hesitate.

Pushing in with one rough thrust, he starts a fast pace, ignoring the cries and screams below him.

He knows he can take it.

"That's it! More, fuck me harder!" the hollow is screams, thrashing beneath him. Gripping the hollows hip he digs in, leaving marks upon the pristine skin. He feels pain from the hollow at his throat, but ignores it.

It is only foreplay.

The hollow moans around his throat, digging his teeth in. Urahara bucks wildly, feeling himself getting close. His eyes widen when he feels a finger push inside of his body. A rumbling laugh beneath him causes him to go over. He comes, shouting his completion and slumps over the hollow. He breathes out through his nose as the once hot water slowly starts to grow cold. Pulling out with a pop, he can't help but look the hollow over. Its slumped against the stall wall, wet hair plastered to his face which is turned towards him, eyes dull but watching him, waiting to see what he will do.

Nothing. _Absolutely Nothing._

In his old age he knows one thing; you have to fight for what you want. You have to be able to grasp for the things you want to possess, and hold on for dear life in order to keep them. Although he wishes he could lie and say he only loves Ichigo, he has to admit, he is starting to fall in love with his hollow side.

But they are the same person.

He smiles and holds his hand out, warmth growing when the hollow takes it. Leading the hollow out of the bathroom he lays him down on the futon, ignoring the wetness that is now invading the blankets. They settle down, the hollow laying on his side, head buried in his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. He smiles and slowly runs a hand through the damp tresses.

In the darkness there is no soul society, no war, no hollow, and no pain. Only a man and his young lover.

"I love you."

That is all he needs to say, but he knows unless he speak again, neither will be able to move on.

"Both sides of you."

A jolt beneath him. A gasp of air, a shivering body. He's surprised to see the hollow is now leaning over him eyes wide and tearing over as they stare at him in wonder. Pulling the hollow's head down, he gives him a slow lingering kiss. He is gentle, as if…if he pushes too hard the hollow will break apart.

"I Love you…"

Now no more needs to be said. Life is crazy, he thinks. If he had never been swayed by the hollow's taunting. If he hadn't tried to force him down when his teasing became too much. If he hadn't had a taste of the sweet young flesh.

He would never have fallen in love.

And he loves him. Both of them.

**A/N: I don't know why but I wanted to do a pairing of just Urahara and Shiro. I thought it was cute…sorta. **


	7. The Dating Game

**A/N: I got this idea after watching a few video's on YouTube. I decided to write this, but without all of the cursing. Although I did like the espada dating game the best! **

**Also Thanks to the amazing miszxbrii for all of your ideas (every single question I used from her) and for beta'ing! And sorry it took me SO long to update.**

Title: Bachelors meet your…bachelor? It's the dating Game!

"Welcome to the Shinigami Women's Association's first ever DATING GAME!" Urahara proudly announced while the people in the audience cheered. "Hush, hush," he said, waving his fan up and down, a huge grin on his face. "Now let's meet our Bachelor!"

Ichigo squirmed in his chair as the spotlight was trained on him. He knew he should have read that paper Rukia had shoved into his face but at the time he had been late for school and didn't even think about it.

"He's a substitute shinigami, who is looking for love. He enjoys sunny days, Shakespeare, spicy food and chocolate. He's a strong willed young man and he loves his family." Ichigo glanced out at the crowd. It looked like all of the captains, vice-captains, the Central 46, and many of his friends were sitting on chairs in the Central 46th's chambers. Apparently Rukia had begged her older brother to do this by claiming such an event would give everyone a chance to rest and forget about the winter war and all of its casualties. Ichigo glared at Rukia when she gave him a thumb's up.

'This is your entire fault,' he mouthed out at her, but she only laughed playfully.

"It's time to meet out first three eligible bachelors and here's contestant number one!" Urahara pointed his fan towards a stage where spotlights had just been trained on a three red curtains, each with a gothic number on them, which hid his prospective 'dates'. "He's a philanthropist who loves gardening and meditation; he enjoys moonlit walks in his garden and a good cup of tea. He says he's looking for his soul mate."

_That sounds almost like…_ Ichigo's eyes widened. _No, no…that can't be right!_

"Now Bachelor number two is a hot headed man who loves a good challenge. He'll more than likely chase you down to get it, but who knows what he'll do when he catches you!" Urahara winked causing the audience to giggle. Ichigo just stared at the second red curtain, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. "He says he's looking for a man who can keep up with him and give him that fire and passion he needs." _Please dear lord, don't let it be him,_ Ichigo prayed silently. He turned his gaze towards the third curtain hoping that it was someone who wasn't a cold-hearted bastard or bloodthirsty. Apparently God hated him.

"Bachelor number three is a special man. He's a megalomaniac…" _Oh dear lord, _Ichigo whined to himself.

"What!" a shout from behind the curtain made Ichigo wince. He knew who the man was. _Shouldn't he be in jail or something?_ Ichigo glanced back at Rukia's smug face, rolling his eyes. He couldn't help but noticed the smug looks on the Central 46's faces, and the anger on the other shinigami. _Oh yeah, they know who he is. But why did they choose him? _Urahara went on as if he hadn't heard_._

"…who loves to be the dominant in the relationship, if you know what I mean?" Urahara gave the audience a lecherous grin before going on. "He also enjoys a good cup of tea and says he's looking for that special someone he can spend the rest of his life with." _This is crazy. Why the hell am I doing this? Oh yeah, Rukia. _He glared at her again.

**Flashback**

"Ichigo!" The orange haired man startled when he spotted Rukia watching him getting dressed from the doorway.

"Rukia! What the hell, I'm not…" She rolled her eyes, and then flicked them back to watch as he scrambled for a shirt.

"Whatever, nothing I haven't seen before." Grinning, she bounced in. "The Shinigami Women's Association is having a little get together this weekend."

Pulling his shirt on Ichigo glanced around his room looking for his blazer. "That's nice Rukia, have you seen my…"

"Yes, yes, Ichigo," Rukia waved her hand back and forth, ignoring him. "The problem is we don't have the required amount of signatures. We only need a few more and the Shinigami Women's association would really appreciate it if you signed this paper." With a flourish she pulled a long list out from her pocket. Ichigo watched in wonderment as it unraveled.

"What's the get together about?" Grabbing the end of the list, Ichigo tried to read a few lines but Rukia flicked her wrist and the paper went flying out of his hand. "Don't you have enough signatures?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, he felt uneasy about signing something without reading it first. Knowing her and her 'association', he would more than likely be selling his body and rights to them.

Rukia grinned at him and bopped him on the nose with the list. "You don't need to worry, Ichigo, as long as we have the signatures our little party will go through."

"Yeah and what kind of a party is it?" Ichigo glared at her.

She rolled her eyes. "It's only a dating party; you don't actually have to be there."

"You do know I'm not interested in women right?" Rukia's grin got even wider if possible.

"Of course I know, and don't worry; such practices were allowed _years _ago. Honestly, you humans are behind in times." Ichigo rolled his eyes. _She's one to talk._

"You sure I don't have to show up?" Rukia laughed and unfolded the list onto his desk.

"Of course not! All we need is to have the signatures." Shrugging, Ichigo signed his name down at the bottom of the list. He barely finished signing it before Rukia snatched it back.

"Thanks Ichigo, it'll be such a fun party!" Laughing, Rukia bounced off, leaving a confused Ichigo to finish dressing.

**End Flashback**

Oh, how he regretted not reading that damn piece of paper.

"Now then Ichigo, you have to ask the contestants questions and it's your choice as to how many you ask and to whom, BUT-" He paused, trying to be dramatic, but he failed. Epically. "You have to ask each contestant three questions. When you feel like you have asked enough questions, you can choose your date," he continued, grinning wide.

"The questions can't be about their names, age, occupation, or income, okay?" Ichigo nodded weakly and wearily glanced towards the curtains. He hesitated, looking uncertain. Deciding to give him a little assistance, Urahara leaned down, flicking his fan out so he hid both of their faces from the crowd whispered softly. "You don't need to worry, Ichigo, just ask questions about what you want in a boyfriend and think about how their answers would affect you." Pulling away Urahara gave Ichigo a shooing motion. "Now go out there and find your dream date."

Ichigo looked out into the crowd hoping he would find someone who pitied him, but the people in the audience were looking at him with expectant gazes. Looking back to the curtains, Ichigo decided to just bite the bullet and get this over with. "Um, c-contestant number one-" _Something I want in a boyfriend._ "What is your idea of a romantic evening?"

The man's melodic but male voice washed over Ichigo and he blushed. "I would take you to a place that has been a secret of mine. There I would have you sit with me to watch the cherry blossoms in the moonlight. Between us would be a vessel of white tea to which I would serve you, and perhaps, get a sweet kiss." The man laughed his throaty voice sending shockwaves all down Ichigo's groin. The young man blushed and squirmed in his seat. He looked away from the curtain, but the only other place to look was at the audience. Some were giving curtain number one googly eyes, while others pretended to gag. 'Awws' rang out through the crowd and Ichigo glared at them. _Traitors._

Ichigo growled when he felt a prodding in his side and turned slightly, glaring at Urahara who gave him a knowing look.

Ichigo turned back to the curtains, a disgruntled feeling rising with in him. Although he did have to admit, he was now curious to see what the next voice would make him feel like. He wracked his mind, trying to think of a decent next question to ask. Grinning, Ichigo asked, "Contestant number two, what are your best qualities?"

"Heh, let me see." Ichigo could almost hear the grin. "I'd say my best qualities are: I never give up, no matter how bad things might be or how tough life gets. I'm not the kind of loser who would just give up on you or quit halfway through because things got a little hard. I am someone you can count on, someone you can tell all of your secrets to without worrying about what I'll think of you or whether not I'll be disappointed in you. I'll care deeply about you, in my own way of course." Ichigo's lips twitched. He had to admit, the man really took his worst qualities and turned them around so they would become his best.

Nodding, his head Ichigo turned to the third curtain. _I wonder if this will trip you up? _"Contestant number three, if you could pick only one what would you be, attractive, rich or famous?" Gaining confidence, Ichigo waited for the man's answer.

A soft husky laugh seeped out into the room, making Ichigo blink in surprise. _His voice sounds weird…but at the same time it's kind of sexy. _"I would rather be attractive." Ichigo blinked in surprise, he wasn't expecting anything like that.

"Why?"

"Being rich _would _be nice, but money does not buy you happiness. Being famous _would _be exciting, but I do enjoy my privacy and I am not fond of random people trying to throw themselves at me. If I were attractive, I know I could have anyone in the world, but I would still choose you." Ichigo felt his cheeks redden. He ignored the catcalls from the audience and turned his attention to curtain number one.

"Contestant number one, what color best describes your personality and why?"

"Hmmm, I would have to say, blue." Ichigo blinked. _Shit, I thought you would have chosen pink. _"Blue represents water. I am calm, analytical and have a practical approach to life."

"Yes, but can't water also be considered dangerous?" Ichigo asked playfully. There was a pause, then…

"I think in this sense, it would be better to say I am passionate." Ichigo couldn't stop the laugh, although he did try to hide it with a cough.

"Well then, contestant number two, what is one word that describes your life?"

"Exhilarating! Heh, just thinking about how many good fights I've got left, makes me burn." Ichigo blinked in surprise at the maniacal laughter coming from the second curtain.

"Er, right." Ichigo decided to just move on and ignore him. He wasn't exactly sure how to process that answer. "Contestant number three, a mutual friend flirts with you; would you tell me?"

"It depends." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. _On what?_ "If I felt you would become hurt by the fact that that person was a close friend of yours, than I would not. If that person was a friend of mine and had no relations to you, then I would tell you."

"Why only if I did not know them?" Ichigo asked puzzled. _I don't get his logic. _

A laugh sounded. "If that person is your friend and they are trying to get my attention, would you still want to be friends with them? I would hate to come in between you and a friend. On the other hand, if they were an acquaintance of _mine_, it would not matter if I told you because I would stop them immediately."

Ichigo frowned, staring at the third curtain. He could understand where the man was coming from, but it still seemed a little deceitful. "Contestant number one, if you had a time machine and you could go back and change anything, what would it be?" There was silence. Ichigo glanced towards Urahara who shrugged. "Um, contestant num-"

"I would have told my wife before she died that I loved her more than anything in the world. In my pain, I forgot to say the words and I regret that. I am not an outspoken individual when it comes to my feelings. It is hard to imagine myself with another person, but I do want to start over and this time I will do my best to show that special someone how much I really care about them. It may not always be extravagant, but the small things will always prove my love." Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"Oh, um, right. Well, um," Ichigo winced and cast a quick glance towards the first curtain. He was getting flustered. "C-contestant number two, what is your worst pet peeve?"

"Che, the fact that no one thinks I can be caring and kind towards those I love. Everyone thinks I'm just some bloodthirsty beast who enjoys cutting down people." Ichigo raised an eyebrow._ So there's more to you then what other people are willing to see. _"I may not be perfect, but I know I will care for you in my own way." Ichigo smiled and glanced at the last curtain. _I think I'm almost done._

"Contestant number three, Are you a morning person? If you are, if we were spending the night together, what is the first thing you do after waking up? If you are a night owl up, what is the first thing you would do before going to bed?"

"Hmmm, I would have to say that I am a morning person. The first thing I would do when I woke up is to watch you sleep." Ichigo smiled. _That's sweet in a weird way._ He glanced towards Urahara. _I'm done, come on figure it out!_

"Alright then, Ichigo," Urahara spotted his glances. "Who do you want to go out on a date with?"

"I chose…"

**A/N: I liked doing this! Sorry for the cliffie, but you will find out next time who he chooses, unless you want to vote on it?**


	8. The winner is: Contestant Number One

**A/N: Thank to the wonderful miszxbrii and Myra Cifer for giving me ideas, and thanks again to miszxbrii for Beta'ing. **

**Bachelor Game: Second Times the Charm **

"I choose…contestant number one."

"Let's see who contestant number one is…" Ichigo watched as the curtain was raised to reveal Byakuya. Ichigo couldn't stop the grin when he noticed Byakuya wearing a light blue yukata. He was without his normal kenseikan that signified his nobility and his silk pastel green scarf. He looked comfortable, seated in a metal chair, his cool grey eyes fastened on him. He was taken out of his thoughts when the man stood and walked towards him, his face expressionless.

Urahara playfully wrapped an arm around Ichigo and leaning in said in a loud whisper, "all right now Ichigo-kun, Byakuya-san has already made plans for your date, so the two of you will have the rest of the day to yourselves." He looked up and mock glared at the audience, his gaze zooming in on the Shinigami Women's Association. Pulling back, he nudged Ichigo forward. "Have fun, you two!" Ichigo took a stumbling step forward and he would have fallen if Byakuya hadn't caught him. He could hear the squeals of the fan-girls in the crowd, making his face burn with embarrassment. Ichigo looked up to see Byakuya's face hadn't changed, looking almost bored.

"Come with me, Ichigo." The boy nodded weakly, suddenly afraid that he had chosen the wrong person. He gazed at Byakuya, thinking of his circumstances at the moment. _Byakuya's a calmer man than Kenpachi, and I won't have any hard feelings with him like I might for Aizen._

The two of them stepped out, not passing very many people as they walked along the street. Byakuya led and Ichigo followed behind him. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how normal the man looked without all of his family heirlooms.

"Is something the matter?" Ichigo jolted when he noticed Byakuya had stopped walking and was watching him, one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his face. Ichigo blinked at the last one.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked instead, his gaze going towards the 6th division insignia they were standing by.

"To my estate. Didn't I tell you I wanted to show you a place no one else knows about?" Byakuya's voice was laced with humor, a small smile going his way. Growing red, Ichigo quickly looked away. He was starting to feel out of his element. This new form of teasing was too different from his usual taunt and jeers from enemies.

"Oh, I just thought you were trying to get my attention, or something." He mumbled the last part, eyes flickering up to his date's face and back down.

"I promise you will always hold merit, even if you think it is something small." Turning around Byakuya set off again forcing Ichigo to start walking again. "I always keep my promises, Ichigo."

They said nothing more as they walked, but Ichigo had to admit, it was nice just to wander slowly through the Seireitei enjoying the view. They finally arrived at their destination, the Kuchiki estate.

The place was huge, tall white walls stretched on for what seemed ages, disappearing into the distance. Eyes wide, Ichigo followed Byakuya past two guards at the gate and into the estate.

"This is a big house," Ichigo said softly. Though the place could hardly be called a house, it looked more like a mansion.

"It's the main house, there are others scattered around Seireitei."

"Who lives here?"

"Rukia, I, the council members who do not have family members, and the many servants." Byakuya bypassed the main house altogether. "Altogether, roughly fifty people." Ichigo said nothing more as he followed Byakuya into the garden itself. The place was beautiful, trees and flowers scattered about with a large koi pond in the middle fed by a small stream. Sakura tree's lined the walkway, some looking to be hundreds of years old. Byakuya stopped at one of the trees and placed a hand on its bark.

"These grounds hold a lot of meaning to me." He smiled sadly, his eyes wandering over the grounds. "These trees belong to my family. When we are born a Sakura tree is planted here and when we die, the tree is dug up and burned at our funeral. This tree is mine." Byakuya smiled, and Ichigo couldn't help but notice how much softer it made his face look. The man shook his head sadly before turning away from his tree and continuing to walk again. Ichigo gave the tree one last look before following.

"My father loved these grounds. He made the garden, which is what you see now. When he passed away, I took it upon myself to keep up on the garden's maintenance." The path they were on diverged into two paths, one looping back around towards the estate, while the other went into a thick weald of tall Japanese cedar and maple. Byakuya took the latter path. "This is all of my years of hard work, my private garden." They stepped out and Ichigo's startled eyes met a beautiful Zen garden.

The place matched Byakuya perfectly well, a grassy knoll led up to a small open tea house where he could see a table filled with food and two cushions next to it. The garden itself was small, but a small stream ran past leading to where he assumed the koi pond lay. Trees lined the stream, shading it from the sun while moss covered rocks jutted out from the ground over shadowing some lilies.

"It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Smiling, Byakuya gently pulled Ichigo along, leading him up to the tea house. Sitting down a cushion, Byakuya indicated Ichigo should sit as well. He hesitated for a second before sitting down, his eyes sweeping over the food set out before him. He spotted what looked to be tempura, korokke, gyudon, and sashimi. Ichigo continued to gaze, smiling when he spotted the mentaiko.

"You've even gotten my favorite food." He couldn't stop the pleased smile on his face as he started to fill his plate.

"Rukia told me how much you enjoy mentaiko so I thought we might have a more traditional picnic."

"Thank you," Ichigo said sincerely as he tried a piece of korokke. "It's all so good, your chefs really worked hard to make everything."

"I am glad." Byakuya carefully selected a piece of fish. "My chefs were delighted when they heard I was going to participate in the dating game. Even more so when I asked them to make this meal for our date."

"What do you think they are talking about?" Renji whispered softly, craning his neck trying to see what his best friend and taichou were currently doing.

"Shhh, Renji, you'll make them hear us." Glaring at him, she smoothed out her features when she glanced back over towards where her brother and best friend sat talking. They were currently holding onto the side of one of the walls that surrounded the Kuchiki estates.

"Do you think they will hook up?" Renji glanced over to the side to see Rukia grinning like a mad women.

"I hope so." Letting go of the side of the wall, she dropped down. "Come on, lets go to Urahara's. Knowing him, he might have surveillance on these two." Shrugging, Renji let go of the wall allowing himself to drop and the two of them took off.

Ichigo frowned when he noticed movement off to the side and behind Byakuya. A flash of red disappearing made him glare at where he was sure he had just seen Renji.

"Has my wall offended you?"

"Huh?" Surprised, Ichigo turned his gaze back towards Byakuya. "No, I think I just saw Renji."

Byakuya raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, but I could be wrong," Ichigo shrugged it off. Byakuya frowned thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter anyways, so what were you saying again?"

"I have worked hard on trying to make this garden the way it is. I tried to improve on what my father and grandfather did."

"When did you're father pass away?"

"When I was very young, my mother died after I was born. I don't remember either of them. My grandfather raised me, so I was never lonely."

"Where is he now?"

"My grandfather is away in the spirit realm, working for the Zero Squad." A look of longing quickly passed over Byakuya's face before disappearing.

"Don't you feel lonely?" Byakuya hesitated before sighing.

"I have been busy with the 6th division and being the head of the Kuchiki household, so I don't have much time to feel lonely, although I am happy that I have Rukia living here. I enjoy her presence very much. What about you?"

"Oh." Ichigo squirmed, not sure if he was ready to talk about his past experiences, but decided to speak anyway. "My mother died when I was very young also, but I still have my father and two younger sisters. I can't imagine life without the three of them."

Byakuya smiled sadly. "Its hard growing up losing both parents, but my grandfather was there to raise me the best way he could. After he left, it…it was lonely." Byakuya seemed to hesitate now, his eyes sad. Ichigo didn't know quite what to say.

"When did you meet Hisana?" Byakuya blinked in surprise and Ichigo winced. That was not what he meant to say. "NO! I was just, well, I was wondering why you fall in love with Hisana." Ichigo grimaced, waiting for Byakuya to become annoyed with him about having brought up painful memories but to his surprise the man smiled sadly.

"When I met Hisana it wasn't 'love at first sight' as many others will claim. I met her in the Rukongai." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Red-light district?" Ichigo teased.

Byakuya looked appalled. "I was there on duty!" Ichigo couldn't stop the grin from forming at the look on Byakuya's face. Byakuya sighed, but Ichigo could see a smirk on his face. "I had run into some trouble, and Hisana saved me. She took me to a doctor that was living in the Rukongai at the time. I think it was then that I started to fall in love with her." He stopped a small smile on his face.

"Over the course of a few weeks I figured it out, and when I asked her to amrry me I was overjoyed when she accepted." He stopped, even after all of this time the words were hard to say, the memories too bitter sweet. "She was everything I had always wanted to be but could not due to who I am. I am glad I fell in love with her and met her sister. No matter what has happened, I have never once regretted marrying her."

"So, it's because you married her that you're now dating me?" Ichigo teased.

"If I hadn't I would never had had the guts to tell the Council I was going to date a man." Byakuya laughed. "They weren't very happy."

"I can imagine not." They grinned at each other. Dessert finally came as the head chef, whose name disappeared from his mind once he had laid his eyes on their dessert, set it before them. Ichigo stared down in surprise at an oddly shaped (what he assumed to be, although not to sure of due to its…shape. Eyes wide, Ichigo glanced over to see what his date was going to say.

"They look wonderful." _What the hell? _Ichigo quickly looked back towards his dessert. The thing was freaky. It had a wavy body with what looked to four limbs stretching out from it and a headband wrapped around its…head, he couldn't be sure.

"I'm glad." The chef smiled cheerfully at them and with a bow, left.

"I hope you enjoy them, I had my chefs fashion them." Ichigo just stared as Byakuya bit into it. _This thing is creepy. _Looking down at his plate Ichigo decided to try it. Closing his eyes he hesitantly bit into the treat and blinked in surprise when it actually tasted quiet good.

"Wow…" Trailing off, Ichigo took another bite_. It's not as bad as it looks._

"I'm glad you like it, no one wanted to buy them." He almost chocked at the desolate look in Byakuya's eyes.

"I'm sure it was only because you had Renji selling them." Ichigo teased him, on the inside he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Do you think so?" Byakuya watched as Ichigo gave him a small smile.

"Yeah." _Let's just blame him._ Their conversation fizzled out, leaving the two of them with a comfortable silence. Although Ichigo had to admit it was nice just to sit and enjoy the view.

"As it seems our time is almost up, I would like it if you would allow me another date." Byakuya set his tea down, his dark grey eyes on the man opposite him.

"I'd love that." Ichigo smiled shyly, not really sure as to what to say. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad." Taking Ichigo's hand, he stood up, pulling him up and flush against his chest, one hand wrapping around his waist and the other tilting the boys head up. "How about next Saturday?" Ichigo could feel his face growing red as he pushed his hands up and braced himself against Byakuya's broad chest.

"I-I'd love that." Byakuya smirked before soft lips touched his in a sweet lingering kiss.

"I will pick you up at your house next Saturday around one, please be ready then." Nodding weakly, Ichigo sighed when the man let him go. _You could have kissed me longer._

"Shall we?" Nodding again, Ichigo followed Byakuya as he led him towards the main house and into a courtyard where what appeared to be the Kuchiki family's private Senkaimon greeted him.

It feels way too short. Uncertain as to what to do and not quite ready for the date to end, Ichigo fidgeted uncertainly.

"You don't need to worry." Blinking in surprise, Ichigo watched in wonderment as Byakuya leaned in again. "No one is watching us." Hot breath against his face and the lips were back, throwing caution to the wind. Ichigo opened his mouth, moaning into it. They pulled away after giving each other several open mouthed kisses, leaving Ichigo breathless.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this way," Ichigo said softly, wondering where in the hell this man could have come from.

"I decided long ago if I ever found someone I loved, I would do anything for them. It does not matter if they are a man or a woman." Ichigo smiled and leaning up kissed Byakuya on the mouth.

"Thank you and I'm glad you're now starting to grow out of your shell. I like this new you." Pulling away, Ichigo walked towards the Senkaimon that would lead him back to his world. Byakuya watched him go, a smile lingering on his face. Shaking his head, he turned and made his way back towards his division barracks.

He walked slowly, his thoughts on the council. Although they had been displeased with him for pursuing a _male, _they could not be angry with him for his choice of a partner. _Ichigo Kurosaki_. Byakuya smiled thinking back on the inexperienced boy. _Powerful, loyal, Ichigo was loved by many in Soul Society, for both as a friend and hero. _No, the council could not fault him for his choice in a partner, only their gender.

"Oh! Good afternoon, taichou." Byakuya was brought out of his thoughts as a paper laden Richiki greeted him. "I didn't think you would be in today." Byakuya frowned, watching as the boy shifted slightly, trying to keep hold of his huge stack of papers. "Renji-fukataichou told me to take these to your office." Grinning, Richiki started walking, going slow as to not drop anything.

"Where is Renji?" Byakuya glanced towards the training grounds, but they were silent.

"He's in your office." Byakuya frowned. Turing he swiftly, walked towards his office leaving Richiki to scramble after him. Pulling in his reitsu, he slammed the doors of his office open.

Renji jumped, surprise slowly turning into horror. The place looked a mess; papers were strewn over the desk along with sake and food. Raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow, Byakuya waited for Reni to say something, although it looked like it would be a while as the man's mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"T-Taichou! I-I didn't think you would be here so soon." Renji felt like kicking himself as soon as he said it.

"Oh? Were you expecting me to be gone the whole nigh?" Renji winced, glancing around wearily at the mess he had made.

"I-I'll clean up. taichou." Getting up, he started cleaning, refusing to look up and see the annoyance in his taichou's eyes. "H-how was your date with Ichigo?" Renji glanced up to see Byakuya smiling. He stopped and just stared at him.

"Well, we enjoyed a nice lunch." Renji blinked, seeing the man's gaze turn back towards him. Gulping audibly he went back to cleaning up. "Had an interesting conversation and afterwards kissed." Renji almost dropped the empty sake bottle, his eyes widening as he digested that little bit of info. "Yes, I think I had a lot of fun." Smirking, Byakuya turned and walked in, grabbing his haori. "Oh and Renji." Renji stopped and gave his taichou a puzzled look, wondering if Byakuya had decided on a better punishment for him.

"If I were you, I would hide myself better if I wanted to go sightseeing again." Renji stared, his eyes widening as it dawned on him what Byakuya meant by that. "I would hate for my guards to find any intruders." Turning, Byakuya started to leave only to stop in the doorway.

"Oh, before I forget," He continued, smirking. "I'll leave you to finish up my paperwork for the day." Taking a step back, he revealed Richiki and his stack of paperwork. "It seems as if I am too busy to do so today." Smirking wider, Byakuya swept out of the room leaving a terrified Renji to finish both of their paperwork and clean the room.

**A/N: This took the longest out of the three of them, for some odd reason I struggled so hard with Byakuya and his little mannerisms. **


	9. The Winner is: Contestant Number Two

**A/N: Thank to the wonderful miszxbrii and Myra Cifer for giving me ideas, and thanks again to miszxbrii for Beta'ing.**

**Bachelors Game: Power Does not Allways win**

"I choose…contestant number two."

"Let's see who contestant number two is…" Ichigo watched as he curtain was raised to reveal…Kenpachi. The man was seated on a metal chair, his hands on his thighs with a savage grin on his face and piercing eyes that made him look as if he were undressing Ichigo with his eyes. Ichigo gulped and looked away from his grin. He noted the man's hair was down, his thick black tresses reaching his the yukata he was wearing which had a …flower print. Ichigo blinked and stared at the yukata.

_Why is he wearing that?_

He was startled out of his thoughts when the man stood up, feral grin still in place and stalked towards him. The man's spiritual pressure rose causing Ichigo to feel weak-kneed. Ichigo started to freak out, his eyes wide.

_Shit, I made a mistake! I made a mistake, I made a mistake, I made a mistake, I made a mistake, I made-_

Urahara gripped Ichigo's shoulder causing him to break out of whatever hold the man had had on him. He looked away not seeing the disgruntled look Kenpachi shot Urahara. "You don't need to worry Ichigo. Kenpachi has already made plans for your date, so the two of you will have the rest of the day to yourselves." He smiled reassuringly when Ichigo sent him a pleading look. Leaning in, he looked up with a smirk when the man stiffened.

"I'll be close by, if you feel as if he might try to take advantage of you or you're getting in over your head just flare your reitsu." Leaning back, Urahara was about to speak when he felt his sleeve being grabbed.

"Wait." Ichigo tugged slightly on the man's shoulder, the fear in his eyes causing Urahara to pause. "What do you mean by that?"

Grin faltering, Urahara glanced over to the side to see Kenpachi watching them, his reitsu lashing outward. The feeling of pleasure and joy radiating along with something else, a dark feeling that made him wary. Urahara leaned in again and watching Kenpachi's eyes darken, whispered softly. "If he tries to touch you in any way, shape, or form you don't like. Kenpachi's a powerful man; don't be surprised if you can't handle yourself with hand to hand combat against the man."

A gentle squeeze of Ichigo's shoulder he leaned back and grinned at the audience. "That's it for-" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Kenpachi stalked forward and grabbing Ichigo dragged him out of the Central 46 Building. He hauled him down the street, ignoring the other shinigami who were outright staring at them.

"W-wait, Kenpachi, you're-" He wasn't given much of a chance to speak as Kenpachi immediately went into a flash-step and zoomed down the street. Ichigo gasped as the wind rushed past him. He could barely get a breath in. "K-ken-pa…" Ichigo gasped when the man suddenly stopped causing him to stumble.

"Here we are." His gravelly voice forced Ichigo to look up. He blinked in surprise to find himself standing in front of the 11th division barracks. He gave Kenpachi an incredulous look.

"You're joking, right?" _Please don't tell me we are going to fight._ Kenpachi only grinned and stepped inside. Sighing, Ichigo followed. "What are we going to do?" _Anything but that._ Ichigo silently prayed while he was being led deeper into the 11th division.

He stopped in front of a door and sliding it open, walked inside. To Ichigo's surprise it looked like a traditional tea room. The room was about 8 tatami mats in size with various colored cushions lying about. In the middle of the room sat a tray with what appeared to be Sake.

"Sit down," Kenpachi's rough voice broke him out of his thoughts. Settling himself wearily down on a purple cushion, Ichigo watched in silence as Kenpachi served him a drink. Urahara's words were at the back of his mind. "Take a sip, its good Sake, Kyōraku gave me a few bottles of it." Ichigo hesitated only to shrug; it wouldn't hurt to relax a little once in a while. Lifting up his drink he looked down into its depths, watching his reflection in the liquid. He took a sip. The Sake tasted strangely sweet. He took another sip.

"I haven't dated before." Ichigo almost choked on his drink. He wasn't expecting that. "This is kinda new to me." Ichigo just stared at the man as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yachiru wanted to help." _Oh dear lord, what have I gotten myself into now?_ "She made dinner and dessert for us."

At that moment Ichigo felt fear. A deep, deep fear.

"Here we go Ken-Chan!" Yachiru decided it was a good time to bounce in with a tray of steaming food in blue and white bowls. He winced, waiting for it to be a chocolate soup or something else sweet.

"What is it?" He asked. _Please let it be normal food, please let it be normal food…_

"It's Ramen!" She beamed at them and Ichigo couldn't help the sigh of relief. "And for dessert…" Ichigo almost face palmed. _Please let it be normal food, please let it be normal food… _"Chocolate covered strawberries!" Ichigo felt his face twitch. _Who in their right mind… _"Ran-chan and Rukia-chan said you would like it!" She beamed up at Ichigo and he smiled weakly down at her._ I'm going to kill those two._

Smiling at her, he gave the chocolate covered strawberries a glance. _Oh well, could have been worse. _He thought about Rangiku and Rukia plotting together and all of the horrors that they could have thought up trying to 'help' him. Settling herself down between the two of them, she carefully put a bowl in front of Kenpachi and Ichigo.

"Let's eat!" She happily dug in. He was vaguely reminded of his sisters when they were younger.

"How old is she?" He couldn't help but smile as she slurped up her noodles.

"Almost a hundred." Ichigo dropped his chopstick and stared at her.

"Oh…" He blinked. Trying to think of something to say. "That old…?"

"Hmmm," Kenpachi shrugged and gave her a kind smile. Ichigo's mouth dropped open before he could stop himself. "We age differently here." Kenpachi stretched and leaning back lay down on his side, running a hand through his hair. He lazily, let his fingers run through it. It was awkward for him not to have his bells in his hair, but it didn't feel unpleasant. Ichigo found himself wishing he could have the courage to run a hand through it.

Ichigo shook his head and looked away only to glance back when the man reached for his bowl. He spotted a flash of a well-muscled abdomen that disappeared as Kenpachi pulled the bowl closer. He stared openmouthed as every time Kenpachi started to eat his shirt rode up showing off delicious skin. His long black hair made the man look hotter than usual. The man grinned at him when he noticed Ichigo looking.

"What do you say we spar a little afterwards?" Ichigo blanched at the thought of fighting Kenpachi.

"Oh, I well…" Ichigo tried to think up a good excuse.

"Ken-chan." Pushing herself up and leaning over Kenpachi's chest, Yachiru shook her head at him. "You can't fight Ichi-chan, you're on a date with him." _Thank you Yachiru!_ He grinned at her. "You can do it after the dates over!" His smile faded. _I am going to die early. Very, very early. _Kenpachi grinned looking pleased at the thought.

"So what do you say to afterwards?" _Shit, got to change the topic! _Ichigo cast about for something to say. So when he blurted out "Why don't you keep your hair down more often? You look better that way." He couldn't stop the wince. Mortified, he watched as Kenpachi just stared at him. "Uh, well you see…" _Great, now he's going to think-_

"You like my hair down?" Kenpachi couldn't help but feel pleased, especially at the blush that covered his date's face.

"Yeah," Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "You look hotter that way." Ichigo wanted to slap himself. Why did his brain decide to die right then and there. "That's not what I meant!" Ichigo waved his hand back and forth, trying to convey his thoughts into two wildly convulsing limbs.

_You're just thinking weird because of what Urahara said it's not because Kenpachi is hot, especially because of that body. _Ichigo tried to convince himself. _It's not because he has abs to die for and-_

He wanted to run his fingers over the scars, feel the dips and curves of his body, caress the hardened skin, or would it be soft? Ichigo licked his lips absently, not noticing the darkening look in Kenpachi's eyes. His gaze slowly ran upwards, wishing the clothing was out of the way so he could see more of Kenpachi's body. He stared at a wide expanse of scarred skin on his chest before his eyes finally landed on his lips.

"Do you like what you see?" Ichigo blushed and quickly went back to eating. _Pretending he doesn't have a hot body isn't going to help._ Picking up his bowl he tilted it back and started to drink from it, his eyes peaking over the rim of the bowl. _And what a body._

_**Hoping to get a ride?**_

He almost choked on his soup. _Shut the hell up! _Ichigo snarled at his down his bowl, Ichigo glanced wearily at Kenpachi but the man didn't seem to have seen. Ichigo's blush grew when he noticed Kenpachi seemed to be checking him out.

"You know," The man stood up, towering over Ichigo. "The first time I met you; I couldn't help but be excited." Yachiru tilted her head to the side at the strange way Ken-chan sounded. Shrugging, she grabbed the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and picking them up, ran off with them. She figured the two of them would be too busy to eat soon enough.

The man started to walk closer, a feral grin on his face. "You were so powerful, so strong."

He was right in front of him now. Ichigo could reach his hand out if he wanted and touch his yukata. "I remember thinking to myself, 'I want that kid, and I want him to be mine'."

Kenpachi was kneeling down, right in front of him. Ichigo felt his mouth go dry. "I wanted you." Hot breath on his face, lips almost touching.

"I want you, Ichigo."

Lips pressed against his a hard body, pushing him down. "I want to tame you." Ichigo moaned into the kiss, he could feel hands roaming his chest, pushing below the fabric of his kosode and pushing it off of his shoulders. Fingers running over his chest, hovering over his nipples before tweaking them.

"I want to have you." He pushed back, shoving his tongue into Kenpachi's mouth, running his hands over hardened skin. He could feel his reitsu clashing against Kenpachi's, both fighting for dominance, but it was a losing battle.

"I want you to show me what you can do." Legs pushed in between his, spreading them out. He gasped when a hardened arousal was pressed flush against his. Hands were on his hips, kneading them. They fanned out and the fingertips curled inwards, hooking on his hakama and tugging it down. A hand on his cloth covered erection.

"I want to see what's under this fundoshi." Ichigo stilled his eyes wide. Kenpachi hesitated, his fingers on the cloth. "I won't hurt you." Kenpachi leaned down, his golden eyes on the boys. "I promise, I will be gentle the first time." Ichigo felt his reitsu spike at that.

"What about the other times?" A grin was revealed.

"You want me to go slow every time? It'll get boring as hell." Ichigo's lips twitched and leaning up he nipped at Kenpachi's lips. Grinning, the man leaned his body down, resting his forearms onto the mats and kissed back. Their kisses were forceful, but Ichigo found he didn't mind. A hand slid under the fundoshi, touching his hardening cock, making Ichigo jolt but force himself to relax.

"Just be careful, it's my first time." He could hardly speak as Kenpachi pulled away the fundoshi and started to stroke him. Ichigo moaned and bucked his hips, soft gasps and cries forcing themselves past his lips. Kenpachi couldn't stop the shit eating grin from crossing his face.

"I'll try to be-" Whatever he had been about to say was cut off as the wall next to them was destroyed, blown inward by some invisible force. Ichigo stared in horror as Urahara bounced in holding his trademark fan and waving it about as if a conductor. He was followed closely by Yoruichi and Soi-Fon.

"Don't worry Ichigo~. We've come to sav-" Urahara blinked in surprise when the dust started to settle down and he could see Ichigo sprawled out naked underneath Kenpachi. Urahara gaped at the two of them while Ichigo tried to cover himself up. _Isshin's going to kill me._

"Urahara! It's not what it looks like!" Ichigo sputtered when Urahara drew out his sword.

"Get away from the boy." His voice as cold as ice and a demeanor to match, Urahara took a step forward, anger radiating off of him in waves. "Be quick and I won't harm you…much." Kenpachi frowned. Don't get him wrong, he was all for mindless violence but not when he was about to get the one person he had been wanting ever since the day they fought for the first time.

"Look you-" Kenpachi bristled and stood up, angered beyond belief. "I didn't force him! You-"

"Stop!" Both men jolted and looked around surprised to see Yoruichi glaring at them. "Honestly, you boys are being ridiculous, let's just ask Ichigo what he thinks." Giving them a glare, Yoruichi walked towards Ichigo, ignoring his naked state. "So what happened?" Grabbing his hakama that he was desperately trying to reach, she tossed it to him.

"It's not what you think!" Ichigo quickly pulled on his hakama, embarrassed beyond belief that not only had Urahara caught him like this but also Yoruichi and Soi Fon, who was looking quiet red. Sitting up, Ichigo laid a hand on Kenpachi's arm, not noticing the dark look Urahara sent Kenpachi. "I was going to…" Ichigo blushed as he remembered what had happened. "I-it wasn't force, he didn't…" Ichigo didn't know what to say, but thankfully Yoruichi seemed to get it. She was grinning, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, all that matters is that you're safe and sound." She shot Kenpachi a look. "It's getting late, why don't you take Ichigo home? I'll take care of my little birdie and bee." Grinning, she grabbed both Urahara and Soi Fon and dragged them away, ignoring Urahara's protests.

Ichigo shivered as a cold breeze brushed past him, not that it mattered as his erection was already gone by that point. Kenpachi heaved a sigh and pushed himself up. "Come on, let's get you home."

Ichigo nodded weakly. Getting up, they gingerly made their way through the mess of what was left of the wall.

_Shit, Geta-boshi must have been high to do that. _Ichigo frowned and glanced back at the destroyed wall. _That's a really big hole. I _"wonder who's going to fix that."

"I'll make Ikkaku do something or maybe one of those unseated guys." Ichigo blinked in surprise not noticing he had spoken out loud.

"Do you make your grunts do all of the work?" Kenpachi grinned.

"What's the fun of being a captain if you can't have your soldiers do all of the work?"

Ichigo laughed only to let it die away when he saw he was standing in front of the Senkaimon into the real world.

"I guess this is goodbye…?" Ichigo trailed off, not knowing what to say. To his surprise and pleasure Kenpachi leaned down and kissed him roughly. Not that Ichigo minded.

"It's not the end of the date, you know." Ichigo smiled cheerfully at Kenpachi. "We can always have another one." Kenpachi nodded and watched as the boy took those last few steps towards the Senkaimon. He stopped and turned around one last time. "Hey!" Kenpachi watched as he stood there, the light of the Senkaimon giving him an ethereal look. "If you ever feel as if you want to lose a fight, come see me." With a grin and a wink the boy was gone.

"Kenny!" Yachiru bounced onto his shoulder a huge grin on her face. "Does this mean I'm going to get a mommy?"

Kenpachi couldn't stop the shit-eating grin from forming. "Yeah kid, he's gunna be you're new mom." He said a little gruffly, but he was happy. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. They would have the fight of their lives. Laughing hysterically, Kenpachi made his way back towards his division.

Elsewhere…

Ichigo shivered, a feeling of foreboding rising within him.

**A/N: I can't stop myself from blushing. Good thing I reread the damn thing because I totally forgot Yachiru was still there when Ken and Ichi were 'getting it on'. Nightmares anyone?**


	10. The Winner is: Contestant Number Three

**A/N: Thank to the wonderful miszxbrii and Myra Cifer for giving me ideas, and thanks again to miszxbrii for Beta'ing (and for making me rewrite this).**

**Bachelors Game: And the winner is...?**

"I choose…contestant number three." Urahara sighed. _Of all the people you could have chosen_. He glanced at the first two curtains. _Not that there was much of a selection. _Quickly schooling his features, he snapped his fan closed and got back into character.

"Let's see who contestant number three is…" Urahara's voice boomed over the loud speakers. Ichigo watched as he curtain was raised to reveal…Aizen.

The man was seated comfortable in a metal chair, one leg crossed over the other with a hand resting on his knee and his other arm on the chair resting his chin on his fist. A pleased smile was on his face as he listened to the crowd's unhappy responses and hisses. His eyes ran slowly over the crowd, almost as if he were savoring it before they landed on Ichigo. His grin grew wider, letting his hand fall. He pushed himself upwards and out of the chair.

Ichigo said nothing as the man walked forward. Instead his eyes were drawn down the man's clothing. Aizen was wearing a simple summer yukata, a soft pale yellow with plum colored hems. He gave Urahara a questioning look, not noticing the expression on Urahara's face as he gazed at Aizen.

Leaning in the man whispered quietly. "All of the contestants were told to wear something simple, we thought it was best if you didn't have to worry about being seen with someone wearing a captain's haori."

Urahara looked up to see Aizen smirking at him, almost as if to say, '_look whom the boy chose, me'_. Urahara glared at Aizen, who just raised an eyebrow_. _Provoked, Urahara bent close to Ichigo and whispered softly, "all right now Ichigo-kun, Aizen-san has already made plans for your date, so the two of you will have the rest of the day to yourselves." He glanced up briefly and his eyes coldly met brown. Taking a deep breath he continued. "If you are worried in any way," pulling out a denreishinki Urahara handed it over. "Use this to call me."

Ichigo took the cell phone from him, a small frown pulling at his face. He turned the cell phone over to see a Chappy the bunny charm hanging off of one side. "Is this Rukia's?" Straightening, Urahara grinned down at him.

"Don't worry I'm sure she won't miss it." Ichigo gave him a blank look. Sighing, Urahara gently nudged Ichigo forward. "Go on, you have a date with Aizen-san." Nodding weakly, Ichigo placed the phone in his back pocket.

Ignoring the crowd's discontent, Aizen walked forward. "Are you ready to come with me Ichigo-kun?" Aizen held his hand out, waiting for Ichigo to take it. Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded. He was about to take the offered hand when suddenly fear and anxiety rose within him. He wondered if he had chosen the wrong person. He glanced over at the other curtains that were now open but with no one in them. _I have made my decision and I need to live with it. _Having steeled himself, Ichigo smiled warmly at the man and took his hand.

Hiding his grin, Aizen led Ichigo out of the Central 46 building and into the street. "I am quite surprised you chose me Ichigo-kun. May I inquire as to what cemented your conviction that I was the correct choice?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Your answers attracted me."

"Is that all that attracted you?" Ichigo sputtered. He stopped walking, causing Aizen to also stop or risk losing his date in the afternoon crowd.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Ichigo practically screeched it, only to regret it a second later when the shinigami around them stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Eyes widened, when they took in the appearance of Aizen Sousuke and Ichigo Kurosaki standing together in the street.

"I think we should get to our destination before we are attacked by well meaning but idiotic citizens."

Aizen led him in the direction of the 1st division. Still pissed and completely embarrassed, Ichigo refused to speak to the man. Said man thought the silent treatment was a little childish of the boy, but he stilled his thoughts. Ichigo _was _a boy, a seventeen year old. In soul society he would be considered a child.

"You know Ichigo-kun-"

"Ichigo." Aizen blinked at being cut off.

"Pardon me?"

"Call me Ichigo, we are supposed to go on a date, right?" Tilting his head up slightly, Ichigo didn't notice the cute pose he had just struck, but Aizen did. Smiling, he leaned in enjoying the way Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to backtrack only to hit a wall.

"Indeed we are_, Ichigo_," he purred. Leaning in the rest of the way he slid his hands up the boys sides, loving the way Ichigo's mouth opened slightly. Hands came up and pushed against his chest, but he didn't stop. Pushing forward the last few inches, he brushed his lips across the boys.

"Wait I-" He didn't let him finish, pressing his lips fully against the boys, he moved them slowly, coaxing Ichigo into reciprocating. Whimpering beneath him, Ichigo tried to keep his mouth shut but the man was persistent. Biting down on the boy's bottom lip he immediately shoved his tongue inside when the boy cried out. Grinning Aizen swept his tongue across Ichigo's, hoping to entice him into responding.

Ichigo moaned as the hot muscle swept over his. Pushing his tongue against the large males, he allowed his to tangle with the others. Aizen started to pull away and Ichigo pushed himself forwards, trying to follow, but to his surprise and annoyance, Aizen pulled away.

"I hope you didn't mind the detour," Aizen smirked as he drew back allowing Ichigo room to move about, although it didn't look like the boy wanted to at the moment. Eyes slid downward and his smirk grew. "Although I don't think you did." Blushing, Ichigo tugged at the front of his shirt, completely embarrassed he had grown hard.

"Well then, shall we go and see to the rest of our date?" Nodding weakly, Ichigo followed quickly behind.

Aizen walked past the shinigami on duty, ignoring them as they glared at him. Ichigo was surprised and pleased when many of them called out a greeting towards him though.

"Memory is a funny thing," Aizen said softly. Ichigo didn't catch what he said next as he waved to another guard on duty. They walked up some steps leading to the division's main building when Aizen stopped.

"For the date I planned for us, we will have to change our clothing." Ichigo stopped, annoyance rising within him.

"Why can't I wear this?" He gestured to himself. He didn't think a long sleeved blue shirt with a white short sleeved shirt over it that had a red and blue insignia on it along with blue, white, and red sneakers made him look bad, he actually though he looked pretty damn good. Aizen flicked his gaze over the boy in contempt.

"Where we are going they don't allow just anyone to enter." Ichigo frowned, not liking that explanation.

"Where are we going?"

"I would like for that to remain a surprise." Ichigo's expression grew hard and Aizen quickly went on. "At least for a little while." Taking the last steps into the building he picked up a long and thin white box that was sitting on a table next to an identical white box. "This one is for you." Ichigo glanced down at the box in annoyance. Grumbling to himself, he took it. "Your dressing room is that way." He pointed off towards the side where a door was halfway open. "Don't open it until you get to your dressing room." Grabbing his own box he left, going down the opposite way to his own dressing room.

Ichigo frowned down at the box in his hands. Sighing he turned down the hallway and towards the half-open door and nudged it open, spotting a bench. Placing the box on the bench, he pulled his cell phone out and set it on the bench as well before going back to the door and locking it.

Turning back around, Ichigo surveyed the room. There wasn't much to it other than a wilting semi-green fern, a long low bench facing a large mirror. Inspection done, Ichigo turned his attention to the box and its contents. Pulling the top off the box, he blinked in surprise when he spotted what looked to be a dark grey suit made for him. Pulling out the overcoat he had to admit it was a nice color, but would it fit?

_Only one way to find out._ Unbuttoning his shirt, Ichigo rooted around in the box and pulled out a dark red button down. He smiled enjoying the color and feel of the silk shirt as he ran his hands over it. Setting it down next to the box, he unzipped his pants and quickly pulled them off, now in only his underwear and a wife beater he grabbed the shirt and started getting dressed. He wanted badly to look in the mirror, but figured it would be more interesting to see the finished product rather than each piece by themselves.

Pulling up the red shirt he pulled it on and buttoned it up. Grabbing the pants he pulled them up, slightly disgruntled to see they fit him perfectly. Grabbing the suit jacket, he held it up, it looked like it would fit him perfectly.

"How did they get my measurements?" he wondered aloud.

"Gin was always good with that." Ichigo was startled when he heard Aizen's voice behind him, whirling around, his eyes widened when he found himself looking at the man in person. Aizen stood behind him already dressed in a dark red shirt and white suit that had not been buttoned the whole way, showing off his chest.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ichigo glanced at the door. _I thought I locked it!_ He was suddenly surprised when Aizen started walking towards him. He gulped and watched with half-lidded eyes as Aizen leaned in, not noticing he was tilting his head up slightly.

Smirking Aizen pinned Ichigo to the wall placing his hands on either side of the boy's body. "Do you want this?" Ichigo shivered when he felt lips run over his throat lightly. Leaning his head back against the wall Ichigo arched as the man lightly nipped his throat. Soft moans were spilling from his mouth as Aizen slowly nipped and kissed his way downwards. Eyes widened as his shirt was unbuttoned and pushed out of the way.

"Aizen, not here." He man ignored him and continued on with what he was doing. Blushing Ichigo looked up only to startle when he noticed the door was wide open. "The door's open!" Shoving Aizen away Ichigo hastily redid his shirt back up. Aizen sighed watching in annoyance as the boys chest was being hidden from view.

"You don't need to worry; no one comes this way very often." Ichigo glared at the composed look on Aizens face.

"I'd rather not be seen by the other shinigami looking like…" He trailed off, the humiliation he would feel if he was ever seen.

"You've just been fucked." Mouth gaping, Ichigo just stared in surprise as Aizen tugged lightly on his cuffs. "I don't think you would need to worry too much, I'm sure if anyone saw you they would think you look handsome wearing a Gino Valentino suit, it fits you perfectly." He breathed it out, knowing his husky voice would causing a reaction in the boy, and judging by the way he pulled on his suit it did just that.

Smirking, Aizen turned away, eyes already taking in the position Ichigo had put himself in. "I knew it would look great on you." Ichigo willed his erection to go down, he should have been beyond this stage at the age he was now. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't some horny teenager. Ignoring the man before him, he pulled on his coat.

"Is that what it is?" He blinked when Aizen straitened the coat on him. "What is yours?"

"A Bianco Brioni." He smiled at Ichigo. They boy wondered if he was supposed to know who that was. "We need to head over to the Sokyoku unless we want to be late."

Nodding, Ichigo followed Aizen out of the room and towards the Sokyoku.

"I hope you don't mind. I decided to take our date to the real world."

"The real world?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"I only thought it prudent. I am sure you don't want Soul Society to hang over our every move as they would if we had our date here?"

"Oh, sorry, I was uh-" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head suddenly afraid he had hurt Aizen's feelings, but looking at him he was only met with a smile.

"I know you are probably wary of me based on my actions," _That's an understatement,_ Ichigo thought. "But I would like to prove to you that I have more to me than meets the eye." Smirking, Aizen led him to an open Senkaimon. Giving him a puzzled glance, Ichigo gazed wearily into the light, noting it looked almost like the Senkaimon he had first seen when Byakuya and Renji came to take Rukia away.

"I was given a personal Senkaimon to use for our trip, I hope you don't mind?" Ichigo shook his head, watching as Aizen lifted a hand and a hell butterfly landed on his outstretched finger.

Aizen frowned as he listened to the message Soutaichou left for him before sighing. It was all very bothersome really, having to go through this much security when he couldn't even access his powers. His eyes were unconsciously drawn towards the bracelets on his wrists. Not only were there four people from the Special Ops to watch them but also Soi Fon herself to make sure he didn't do anything the boy wouldn't want. Annoyed, he looked away from the hell butterfly and smiled at his date.

"Shall we go then?" He indicated the Senkaimon and held out his other hand palm up. Ichigo took it, trying not to think about what had happened last time he had used a Senkaimon.

They took a step into the Senkaimon and Ichigo took a deep breath getting ready to run for it only to hesitate at what he saw, or at least _didn't _see. Instead of dark rocks rising on both side and a tiny light that led out to the real world at the far end, a brightly lit hallway stretched out before him. It had wooden floors, a shoji screen paneling on the walls, and at the far end of the hallway was another set of door leading to the real world.

"I was given permission to use the Kuchiki family Senkaimon." Ichigo jolted when he felt hot breath on his ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Ichigo glared at him._ You don't look it._ Indeed, Aizen had a smirk on his face even as he apologized. _This man is going to be the death of me_. "Shall we?" Turning, Aizen started walking down the hallway, gently pulling Ichigo along so they walked side by side.

"I thought you would like it better if we had our date somewhere other than Karakura,"

"That's thoughtful of you."

"Yes well, your friends actions tend to run along 'shoot first, ask questions later'."

"I know, and I would hate for them to shoot first then make sure you're really dead." Ichigo said playfully.

"You have an interesting sense of humor."

"I do try." Ichigo smirked as Aizen chuckled.

They made it to the doorway of the Senkaimon and stepped through and into a crowded street. Ichigo looked around in wonderment at the tall skyscrapers and packed streets. "Where are we?" It was starting to get dark but Ichigo didn't recognize any of the skyscrapers around him.

"In Tokyo, at the Cerulean Tower. The restaurant we will be going to is on the fortieth floor." Ichigo looked behind him to see the tower Aizen was speaking of and found his gaze slowly going upward. The building was huge. It looked to be almost fifty stories. Surprised, he looked at Aizen.

"Whoa, where did you get a reservation for?"

"The Coucagno." Ichigo frowned. The place didn't ring a bell. "It's a French restaurant on the top floor." Aizen explained. He smirked when he spotted Ichigo trying hard not to look around too much. Although he had to admit, for a seventeen year old boy to be able to come to the Cerulean Towers was a feat on itself, especially since he was from a poorer town. Walking forward he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and gently steered him towards the lobby doors. They were greeted by the receptionist who pointed them towards the elevators when Aizen made himself and their reservation known.

Thankfully an elevator was already open and empty. Pressing the 40th floor button Aizen stood back and waited. The door slid shut with a soft clink and the elevator was off.

Ichigo fidgeted in the silence, his eyes subconsciously going towards Aizen.

"Is something the matter?" Ichigo jolted.

"N-no, I was just wondering…" Aizen turned his attention towards the boy.

"You can ask me anything you want."

"Anything?" Ichigo smiled playfully and leaned against the lacquered wood of the elevator. "Alright then, what hobbies do you enjoy?"

"I enjoy calligraphy and tea . What about yourself? What hobbies do you enjoy?" Surprised, Ichigo glanced over to the side to see Aizen watching him, something indescribable in his eyes.

"Hobbies," Ichigo looked surprised for a moment. "I like reading Shakespeare…" Ichigo trailed off, not really knowing what else to say about himself. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Really, what is your favorite play?"

"Not sure, I like all of them, but I would have to my favorite might be a Midsummer's Night Dream."

"Oh, so do you prefer comedies?"

"No, I also like tragedies if they are done well." It grew silent as the two of them contemplated each other. Glancing up at the floor number Ichigo was surprised to see they were already at the 28th floor. "Aizen-"

"You can just call me Sousuke."

"Sousuke." Ichigo felt weird calling him that, but he did have to admit, it would seem even weirder calling him Aizen if they were dating. "Why did you agree to do this?" Not know what to say Ichigo waved a hand about.

"I wanted to-" The ding of the elevator cut him off before Aizen could finish and the door slid silently open. "I hope you don't mind me answering that question another time?" Smiling, Aizen led him out of the elevator and into a hallway that branched off into two directions. Aizen went left, leading Ichigo to a doorway where a smiling woman greeted them.

"Welcome to the Coucagno. Do you have a reservation for tonight?"

"Yes, booked under Sousuke." The woman nodded. "Right this way." Grabbing two menus, she led them into the restaurant. The place was very simple in varying shades of white, brown and black, plush seats sat around cloth-covered tables facing a panoramic view of the city. Ichigo couldn't stop his mouth from falling open as he gazed out at the city. Dusk had fallen and the skyline was filled with sparkling lights from the windows of the skyscrapers. The beauty of the view took his breath away. He stared silently at the city until his eyes caught a white mass in the far corner of the room.

"You can see Mount Fuji from here!" He stopped and stared at it for a second. "That is Mount Fuji, right?" The woman laughed.

"Yes it is." She set down the menus at a table. "Your server will be with you momentarily." Smiling, she walked away.

"Sit down, Ichigo," Ichigo pulled out his chair and gracefully sank into it. "It's amazing, Sousuke." Aizen couldn't help but smile at how easy Ichigo was saying his name now.

"I'm glad." Aizen opened his menu and read over it. Copying him, Ichigo opened up his menu and immediately blanched when he noticed it was all in French. Noting this, Aizen set his down.

"I can order for us if you want." Ichigo nodded stiffly and set the menu down. "Is there anything particular you would like or would you like to be adventurous and try out a few new things?" Ichigo couldn't stop the grin.

"Let's be adventurous tonight." They smiled at one another and to Ichigo's surprise and pleasure (he would deny it later), Aizen slipped his hand out and lightly touched his, slightly caressing the back of it. They were interrupted by the arrival of their waiter.

"Hello, my name is Aoi and I will be your server today." Aizen sighed but pulled his hand away and turned his attention to the young man who had interrupted them. He was handsome with short messy black hair that was tied back behind him in a short ponytail. "Have you decided or do you need more time?" the waiter asked.

"We will take the chef's special." Aizen pushed the menu away. The waiter looked surprised for a moment before he nodded and spoke quickly.

"The Chef's Special has five courses and an after dinner course." Ichigo was now confused. _An after dinner course?_ "We start off with an Amuse bouche. The is an appetizer of a Bouillabaisse house style, afterward is the fish dish which is a carpaccio of fresh fish in a shallot dressing and confit of lemon juices, then is the meat course with either a Pan-fried foie gras flavored framboise and pistachio on a bed of compoted vegetables and citrus fruits, or a Roasted fillet of japanese beef with a côtes du rhône wine sauce and seasonal vegetables." Here the waiter paused and waited patiently.

"We will take one of each." Ichigo was already lost and let Aizen chose. The waiter nodded and spoke again. "We will end with an Avant dessert, which is your choice of a Grapefruit of mousse, meringue and litchi jelly with lemon and litchi sherbet or a Cheese mousse and candy, with red fruits and griotte cherry sherbet." The waiter gave them an expectant look.

"We will take both." Nodding, the waiter started back up.

"It is finished with Coffee, tea or fresh herbs tea and petits fours." Another expected look. Ichigo tried to hide his smile, but he knew he was failing.

"Fresh herbs tea," Nodding again the waiter was about to leave when Aizen continued, "We will take a bottle of Cuvée Dom Pérignon." The waiter hesitated, his gaze flickering towards Ichigo before he nodded and left the two of them to themselves.

Ichigo glanced out the window again, a slight smile on his face. Aizen watched him, enjoying the way the light traveled over his face in the dim lighting of the restaurant. He didn't look away even when the waiter came back with the bottle of champagne and two glasses. Ichigo looked surprised when he was poured one, but didn't comment on it. The waiter left again, leaving them alone. Taking a sip of the wine, Aizen enjoyed the taste of it. Setting his glass down, he spoke, watching as Ichigo turned towards him.

"Later I have planned for us to see a Noh play." Ichigo touched his glass and picking it up took a large sip. He wrinkled his nose at the taste of alcohol but swallowed it.

"What play?" Aizen raised an eyebrow at that. Has the boy never had alcohol, or never had champagne?

"Atsumori." Aizen blinked in surprise when the boy took another large drink of it and licked his lips. Aizen honed in on them. Luscious red lips that begged to be-

"What is it about?" Aizen tore his gaze away and looked up into liquid honey brown eyes.

"It's about a young samurai who was killed in the Genpei War. It centers mostly on him and his killer." His gaze started to slowly slide downward, trailing over his lips again before descending towards his neck and chest.

"It's a tragedy?"

"Hmm?" Distracted Aizen looked up again to see Ichigo had already finished his glass. Grabbing the bottle of champagne, Aizen filled it back up. "Yes, it centers around two people, the samurai Taira no Atsumori, and the killer Kumagai Naozane."

"Oh, where will we see it?"

"There is a Noh theater in the sublevels, after dinner we will go there." Ichigo nodded and sipped his drink again.

"You enjoy Noh plays?" Ichigo watched as the man shifted and leaned back in his seat.

"I enjoy them when they are well thought out with a good acting crew." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"All plays are good if they have both of those qualities." Aizen just smirked and said nothing more. Just then their server came back carrying two small plates with a single cup in the center that was filled with liquid.

"This is the Chef's Amuse bouche, it is a brie and crab soup with a lobster base stock. I hope you enjoy." With that the waiter was gone again. Ichigo stared blankly at the little cup trying hard not to laugh.

"Soooo, what is this?"

"It's used by chefs to tell you a little bit about their culinary skills and what they are offering you for your meal. They usually only need one to two bites to eat." Picking up the cup, Aizen drank it down. "You should try it, it is very good."

Smiling, Ichigo picked his cup up and took a sip. He blinked in surprise and quickly drank the rest of it.

"It is good, I assume?" Aizen smiled and watched amused as Ichigo fidgeted with the empty cup.

"Yeah, it's good. I didn't think it would taste so…" He hesitated, trying to think of a word to describe it.

"Light?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yes." There was silence as each contemplated what to say next but it was thankfully broken by the arrival of their appetizer. Ichigo stared down at the soup of what looked like pieces of fish and clam swimming in a red soup. He looked up, waiting for their waiter to speak.

"This is the chef's Bouillabaisse house style, European conger with mussels and langoustine, in a tomato base stock. Please enjoy." With that he left.

"What is Bouillabaisse?" Ichigo asked as he looked back down into his soup dish.

"Bouillabaisse is traditionally a Provençal fish stew originating from the port city of Marseille, traditionally; the fish is served away from the soup."

Taking a bit, Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "It's good."

They talked about trivial things, and by the time dessert came, Ichigo was growing full. He couldn't stop the blush when Aizen insisted on feeding him a bite of his dessert. When they were finished, Aizen raised a hand and their waiter came back with the check and a tray with two empty cups and a small teapot with a small plate next to it that held four small cakes.

"Something sweet to end your day with." The waiter placed the tray down and left. Aizen smiled at Ichigo and poured him a cup of tea then himself. "Try one." Ichigo glanced over the four cakes before selecting one. He bit into it, enjoying the sweet and tangy taste of the orange flavor cake.

Aizen took the check and glanced over it before signing the bottom of it and holding it up behind him. Ichigo blinked in surprise when their waiter walked past them and quickly took it. "Have a nice evening you two." Smiling, the waiter left again.

"Shall we head down to the theater?" Ichigo nodded, excitement growing as they walked to the elevators and made their way back down the forty-two floors. They got off at the sub-basement level 2 and Ichigo followed Aizen into a large lobby where it looked like almost a hundred people conversing about.

"It's packed." Ichigo could help but notice the other theatergoers were all dressed up like themselves and were speaking to one another while drinking what looked to be wine. Ichigo found himself feeling a little out of place.

"Atsumori is a very popular play; it's no surprise the theater is packed." Ichigo gave a non-committal sound. Soon enough the doors to the theater opened and the patrons walked into the auditorium. They were directed to the third row close to the middle of the second set of seats.

Sitting down, Ichigo looked around the theater, noting the stage itself looked like an old style Japanese house with wooden step leading up to it and a screen on the back stage that had a picture of a tree on it.

The lights went down and soon everyone had settled themselves in and the room grew quiet as the play started. As the play progressed, Ichigo couldn't help but think it was amazing. He enjoyed the tragic feel to it, the sadness the actors tried to portray, the way they used the whole set to the fullest. The actors were amazing. They immersed themselves completely into their roles. Ichigo was so into it he forgot about everything else.

When the play ended Ichigo blinked in surprise. Confused, he glanced around to see most of the patrons clapping loudly.

"Did you enjoy it?" Aizen glanced at his date, a soft smile on his face when he saw the boy stand up and start clapping as the cast came out and bowed.

"Yeah, it was amazing!" Grinning, Ichigo watched as everyone started to file out. Ignoring the people around him he kissed Aizen on the cheek. "Thank you for taking me."

"It was a pleasure."Gently taking Ichigo's hand, he led him out of the packed theater. They took the stairs when it seemed the line for the elevators would take a long time. "A pity, I'm sure a heavy make-out in an elevator would have been fun." Ichigo blushed, almost missing a step on the staircase.

Opening the door to the lobby, Aizen led Ichigo out of the building and onto the street, it was dark out now, streetlights were on illuminating the people hurrying past. "Shall I take you home, or would you rather go somewhere else?" Aizen raised an eyebrow suggestively and Ichigo hesitated. On one hand, he would love to take this relationship to the next step. On the other, it felt way too soon.

"Home, if you don't mind." Ichigo sighed with relief when the man only nodded and led him to another Senkaimon. They walked through and stepped out in Karakura. Ichigo couldn't stop the smile when he spotted his house across the street.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to have a wonderful date with you, Ichigo." Aizen leaned down, smirking at the man standing across the street from him. Brushing his lips against the boy's ear he whispered softly. "Will you give me another date? Say tomorrow at around 7 o'clock?"

Ichigo nodded weakly. Grinning, Aizen broke his gaze away from the man and leaning in the rest of the way kissed Ichigo causing the boy to gasp allowing him to push his tongue inside. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth wider allowing Aizen more access. The click of a zanpakuto being released from its sheath made him pull away slowly. Aizen sighed regretfully, his gaze flickering back to the now angry stance of Urahara Kisuke.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but it seems I'm not welcome anymore tonight." He turned his gaze back to Ichigo, enjoying the look of horror when the boy spotted Urahara. "I will see you tomorrow." Giving him one last kiss, Aizen was gone, flash stepping away.

Urahara glared at Aizen's retreating back before turning his gaze towards his student's inebriated state. Sighing he sheathed his sword.

"Ichigo." He stalked forward, wrinkling his nose when he smelled the alcohol on him and grabbing Ichigo's arm dragged him inside of the house. "You stupid Idiot, don't you know you can't trust that man?"

Ichigo growled and tore his arm free. "Then why the hell did you allow him to be in that dating game if you didn't want me to choose him?" Ichigo gestured wildly in the direction of where Aizen had gone towards. Urahara knew what he meant.

"I didn't think you would!" Urahara snarled.

"Well I did, so you can't say anything!" Turning, Ichigo stalked up into his home, slamming the door and ignoring the dumbfounded look on Urahara's face.

**A/N: I hope this was good but if not. Shrugs. Although this was the easiest to write out of the three.**


End file.
